Different
by IamAuthor34
Summary: When Ross becomes of age, he expects the journey to be amazing. But when secrets are revealed...what? Can't tell you? Ok. But when the are told something that shouldn't have been revealed, all are pulled into something that will shake the ground. Enjoy! Now closed SYOC. Cover art is by @nightdaycosmog on Twitter! Gonna be rated 'T' cause intensity soon.
1. Chapter 1: Is this really real?

Hi, and welcome to my first story! Yeah, this is my first story. *Yay sound effect comes on*. I am going to do an idea when I am on a stage before the actual story, doing reviews and other things. Sounds familiar? No? Well I got the idea from a person whose pen name I can't remember, but I DO remember he was the author of a story I like and that's it. SOOooooo I guess I'll try it out now. Enjoy!

*Lights go dark, and when they come back on, there's a stage there with a big red curtain covering all side

*I walk on stage from the right side*

A: Hey, everyone! My name is A, it's short for-

Future A: *instant transmissions in* I'm afraid I can't let you say that.

A: Why?  
Future A: CAUSE.

A: Good nuff. See ya.

Future A: Bye *instant transmissions out*

A: Well, I'll finish. -What did you expect? My real name? Anyways, do you like this idea? And hey! I remembered the name of the author whose idea this was. His name is… uhhh... I forgot.

Author: So there aren't any reviews, obviously, so ON WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER! *Checks watch* Uh oh, I'm late! I'm late! For what, I don't know!

*Audience sweatdrops as I run off the side and the middle curtain comes open*

Chapter 1: Is this really real?

1st person: ?

I'm just floating through the abyss. Just seeing blackness and not being able to comprehend. It feels like it's going on forever, until...

"Ross! Get your butt out of your bed and get up! You can't be late!"

I opened my eyes and was met with pink. Just pink. I simply got up, walked over to the mirror (I have done this a lot, I swear), grabbed some random comb, and brushed my hair out of my face (and if you're wondering "Why don't you just use your hand?" Because I have tried that, and believe me, it just gets worse). Yes, my hair is pink. Yes, it is "tout natural" (noo, I didn't use Google Translator…), and I didn't dye it, I swear. No, I won't cut it short. It's my hair *pats hair like Gollum*.

I walked downstairs in my pyjamas and my sister called out to me

"Ross! You're later than usual!"

"I know, I know, Azura, I just like sleeping a lot"

"Well, that at least was obvious" She said with a sigh.

If that wasn't already obvious, or you are REALLY bad at picking stuff up, that was my sister Azura. Not a big sister, not a little sister, but a sister. Take note of that.

"Hey, don't leave me out of this, guys!"

THAT was my brother, Kai, short for Malachi Again, not older or younger, but brother. Take another note of that.

"You really CAN'T be late for this" Kai exclaimed "It's our birthday!"

Yes, OUR birthday. We're triplets. Amazing, huh? Not twins, triplets. If being triplets is amazing. I think it is, at least! But what's weird is that we don't have the same hair, as you may expect from siblings. Azura has blue hair, Kai has green hair, and I obviously have pink, if you actually read the start and didn't just skip here. Yes, I broke the fourth wall. Yes, I don't care. Yes yes yes.

Anyway, since I went off on some irrelevant tangent, let's continue the story.

"We've had a birthday every year, what makes this one any different?" I said to both of them.

"Idiot. This year we get a pokemon, and… stuff…" Azura sighed.

"And WHAT stuff would that be?"

"...just stuff..."

"C'mon guys, stop arguing! Mum's waiting for us" Kai said.

Yeah, mum. She's cool.

"Hey kids!"

"Hi, mum" We echoed back.

"Ready for your first pokemon?"

"Yeah"  
"Definitely"  
"Can't wait to beat the others"

"But before I do, there's something I need to tell you" And this time she looked apprehensive.

I was like "Oh my god, what IS IT. OMG!"

She said "Kids, do you know what the legendary pokemon are?"

"Yeah, they're a group of extremely rare pokemon who live someplace somewhere" Kai answered.

"Do you know the legend Mew?"

"Yeah, it's one of the rarest legends around" Kai instantly answered again.

"Jesus Kai, let someone else answer for once in your life" I snarked (is that a proper term? I don't know).

(Yep, turns out it is)

"Anyways, the news I want to tell you is… you know how I asked you about Mew?"

"Yes…?"

"Well...that's me"

"Wait, you can't mean-" And for the first time in, well not forever, but in a year or so (well, not a year, but YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN), I was shocked.

"Yes. I am... the legendary pokemon Mew"

*Walks back onto stage*

A: Ooh, cliff hanger! *laughs evilly* I am an evil person! *stops laughing* But anyway, how was the first chapter? It was more of an introduction chapter than else, but anyway, here's some more news.

A: The next chapter is going to be shorter, because it's another "introduction" chapter. But I want to try an idea I had. So, you guys know what the QOTC is? Yes? Well, you know what SYOC is? Yes? No? Well, I'm mashing them together!

A: If you answer the QOTC first and correctly, you get an OC in the story! Yay!

Well, here's the question.

QOTC: Where did I get Kai (Malachi) and Azura's names from?

And the clue is that it's a book with magic, summoning, monsters, and... umm… drawing magic in the air *draws random stuff*

A: Well, that's the first chapter. If you enjoyed, leave a review and stuff. Now, I got to leave, so I can write the next chapter.

Bye *blatantly leaves*

Future A: *comes in* Well hi. So, I did some edits with this chapter, not a lot, cause I wanted to keep that 'new author bad first chapter vibe'. Just adding and changing stuff to have an Australian vocabulary. But, later on, it gets better, so yeah! See ya! *instant TRANSMISSION*


	2. Chapter 2: Yep, this is really real

*walks onto stage*  
A: Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter of Different! Honestly, I was doubting doing this, but the last chapter… Woo! We got 4 reviews! We're royalty! *Crown comes from the top*

A: But anyway, let's read the reviews! *throws crown to the side* Oh yeah, every chapter, I read out the reviews (the new ones) I got, and reviews get the creator on the review wall. It's exactly what it sounds like. If you review, you get your name on the wall, and new reviewers are posted at the bottom of the chapter. It's my way of thanking you! But anyway, let's read the reviews! *printer appears out of nowhere*

A: So the first review is from Cake09877, and he/she (sorry, but I don't know your gender, so…) said "I... uh...Well. I've only got one problem with this story. HOW LONG HAS MEW BEEN THEIR MOTHER FOR!? Like, certainly Mew didn't Transform into some hot gal, meet some hot dude, and they... y'know... and had kids. Like...

Other than that, intriguing beginning. Also, where's the form for the SYOC? I might possibly be interested :D"

First off, you hit the nail right on the head! Or the Mew on the head, with a sledgehammer…

Mew: Nooo! Don't hit me! *Flies away*

Anyway, yep, that's exactly what happened. I might explain it later in the story, or this chapter, or you know, never… Nah, I probably will. Also, I'll probably put the form for the SYOC on the bottom of the chapter, but if I don't, everyone has permission to flame me. Yep, you can. ONLY if I don't put it down there.

A: The next 2 reviews are from Luktopius, and he/she said "The chapter could have been a little longer. Otherwise it was great!" Well, I'm just starting off, so when I'm used to this I'll try to make the chapters longer. His second review said "QOTC: I think they may be from Sherrilyn Kenyon? IDK I just googled it up so…" Sorry to say, but no, they're not from that.

A: The last review is from Eon The Zoroark, and he/she said: "Little Witch Academia, Sabrina The Witch and Yo-Kai Watch are the best guesses that I have" Sorry again, but you didn't get it right, but someone did!

A: Vaati Star PMed me and he got it right, so he gets an OC in the story! I promise, it will be at the bottom (I hope…). This AN was too long, but anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to do this, but I don't own Pokémon or anything.

 **xXx**

Chapter 2: Yep, this is real

1st person: Azura

Last time we left off in Dragon Ball Z… Nah, just kidding. But I'm Azura, as you can tell. And if you actually read the last chapter (you probably did, thank you for that), we were told the news of our lives.

"Wh-wh-what?" I managed to stutter out. "You-you-you-you're the legendary Pokémon Mew?"

"Yes, I am. Please calm down?" Mum/Mew said worriedly.

I managed to calm myself enough for it to register. Then I realised what she said. And started to panic again. That continued in a loop until I slapped myself. That worked.

I looked at my brothers, and they looked like they weren't taking it much better than me. Kai was hyperventilating really fast, and Ross fainted. Wow, what a wimp.

I did two things at once. I went up to both of them, and slapped Kai in the face and punched Ross in the stomach. And two thing happened at once. Kai instantly stopped hyperventilating and Ross got up, holding the stomach. My mum looked at both of them and said "Nice technique"

"Alright, I'm fine now" Ross said, still holding his stomach. "But what? How are you still the legendary Pokémon AND our mom?"

"Yeah!" Kai agreed "The anatomy of a Pokemon and a human are completely different! It'd be IMPOSSIBLE to have, well, babies together"

"First off, let me tell you where I came from and how I got here" Their mum said, starting the tale.

"I usually stayed in the Hall of Origin, and the only other place I would go was the Tree of Beginning, because that was the only place Arceus would let me go to."

A mew floated through the Hall of Origin.

"Hey Arceus! Anything interesting going on for me to do?" The mew asked Arceus.

"No Mew, there's nothing of interest for you" Arceus replied.

"Aww" The mew pouted. "I'm so bored, Arceus"

"Then find something to do"

"Isn't there anything you can do with me?"

"Well…"

"Well WHAT?"

"There is one thing to do for legends that are bored of their duties" Arceus said slowly. "They can change into humans and give up their Pokemon side with only the bare minimum of their powers, but it's only for legends who are tired of their duties"

"With this boredness, I'll do anything! What do I do?"

"All you do is wait while I perform the transfer"

And so Arceus changed me into a human.

"What happened next?" I asked, eager to hear.

"You have to pay to find out"

"WHAT?!"

"Nah, just kidding. But you have to wait a little while before hearing the rest, like those fanfictions I hear a lot about"

"Alright, fine, I'll wait. But I just realised something" Kai said. "If you're still technically a Pokémon, what does that make US?"

OH YEAH, I hadn't even realised that! (Remember, this is still Azura talking)

"Well, that makes you half Pokémon, half human, so you have a human form, which you are now, you have a Pokemon form and a half-half form that you can switch between at will"

All 3 people sort of stood there, registering the news, until it sunk in, then they starting running around, yelling.

Their mom sighed. "How was I expecting that?"

 **xXx**

*walks out*

A: And that, ladies and gentleman and anything you are, that is the second chapter of Different! Wow, I'm really getting these chapters out fast! It's probably because my friend will spam me with messages until I do! YAY (not really)! He actually has his own fanfiction account with a story, I'm pretty sure he had 3, but he deleted 2 others. His name is ForbiddenGrimoire, check him out if you want to.

A: So, the SYOC sheet… here it is!

Name: This is the most obvious one out of all of them, but no inappropriate names!

What species: This section is where you put if they're a human, a Pokémon or somewhere in between. If they're a Pokémon, what Pokémon?

What they look like: If they're a human, what do they look like. Like what clothes, hair, skin colour, any special things like scars and stuff. If they're a Pokémon, do they have any scars, are they wearing a hat or they have a scar or anything like that.

Personality: Do they like coffee? Are they eccentric but not eccentric? Are they good in battle but a little kid outside of battle? Whatever the personality is, put it here!

(Only if they're human) What Pokémon do they have. At this part of the story, they can only have up to, hmmm… 3 Pokemon!

Pokemon Moves and Abilites (update): Cause it kinda takes off the workload for me to find the moves…So, only four moves, and custom abilities are allowed, but only for one Pokemon out of the team!

Pokemon Personalities (update): Trust me, you need this!

How you want them to be introduced (optional): This is if you want them to be introduced in a certain way, like how you want the OC and the main characters to meet each other.

Other notes about this character (update) (optional): This is for anything that isn't covered by the other fields.

If you want me to change anything in a chapter about your character (and if I can be bothered) I'll do it!

A: I think that is all for the SYOC sheet! If you think I missed anything, tell me in a review or a PM. And now, the QOTC!

QOTC: Where did I get the idea of the 'stage' thing from?

*laughs* Man, I must be a real 'nerd' to ask you that! *stops laughing* Yes, that's a clue. You literally can look through the Pokemon TF fan fiction archive and you can find him.

A: And that's all from me. Bye! *tries to cartwheel out but fails and knocks head against wall and falls unconscious* *Ross and Mew come in*

Ross: *Sighs* How did I know this will happen? *Ross and Mew carry A out*

New reviewers:

Cake09877

Luktopius

Eon The Zoroark


	3. Chapter 3: The heroes get their Pokemon!

*Walks onto stage* 

A: Welcome to another chapter of Different! Wow, these chapters are coming out lightning fast, probably because my friend will spam me until I do *gets onto knees* Please don't spam me! His fanfiction name is ForbiddenGrimoire, so if you want to, check him out.

A: This chapter, we meet a new character, who is a bit… different! Eyyyyyy! But seriously, this character is here to stay! So, the next, hmmm… 4 SYOCs get to come along, unless you don't want them to. After that, it would be too much people, so yeah. Also, your OC CAN be evil, like if they want to capture and experiment on them.

A: So, to the review. Yes, I said 'review' because we only got 1 review, and I got no answers to the QOTC. Come on, people, if you get the question right, you get an OC in the story!

So, the review was by Luktopius, and he hyperventilated and fainted. Um, don't die. Please.

So, that was the Author's… I don't know what to call it. Also, the QOTC… *breath intake* Let's just skip that one.

Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? People already know I don't own anything except this story and a 3DS

Chapter 3: The heroes get their starters!

1st person: Kai

Hello. I'm Kai. Nuff said. Nah, just kidding. Also, just read. I'm too busy running.

"Oh my god, we can turn into Pokémon. That's so cool!" I yelled to my siblings.

"I know, right?" Ross yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Our mum yelled, and as she did, I felt a force hold my body in place, so I could only move my head. I looked around, trying to find who was holding me. Then I saw my mum, looking at us, and from her hands came a blue glow that was around my body.

I looked at my brothers and sisters, and by the looks of it, they were being held as well.

"The only reason I didn't restrain you when you did something stupid is because that would raise questions! Now come along, we need to do something." And as she said that, the force grabbing my body didn't let up, but I floated along as my mum walked away. She walked into the living room, and when she sat down, the force holding my body let go, and I fell to the ground, hard.

"Sit down" Our mum said, and since now I was slightly terrified of her, I did so. My siblings did as well.

"So first, we need to find what Pokémon you are. Since I'm have every Pokémon's DNA, you can be ANY Pokémon, literally any."

"Wait, I just realised something" I said. "If you're the mother of all Pokémon, doesn't that mean that all Pokémon are our siblings?"

"Ummm, yes…? I think?" Our mum replied hesitantly.

Wow, I have a LOT of siblings. I wonder…

"Let's move on, anyway. So, just think of all the Pokémon, and eventually your body will call upon your Pokémon DNA. So, just wait and meditate" Our mom said.

So, let's wait.

Still waiting.

Stiiiiillll waiting.

WHY is this taking so long?!

Wait. It looks like we have a result here. Azura has a weird look on her face.

So, Azura has this weird look on her face, and… wait, she just started glowing. Ow, my eyes, I can't see. OW! MY EYES… wait. The glow's dying down. I can see! Yay! I'm not blind!

When the light finally died down, I looked at the place where Azura was, and saw a Pokémon. Well, a piplup to be exactly exact.

The Piplup looked around, and started cheering. And I could hear it all.

"Yeah!" The piplup cheered. "I'm a Pokémon" 

"Wait, Azura, is that you?" Ross said.

"Well, who else could it be, some random Pokémon?" Azura said.

"Excellent!" Our mum said "Now we need to wait for one of you to show some signs".

And so we wait again. Waiiiiiting, waiiiiiiiiiting, waiiiiiiiiiiting… Waiting's boring.

And as I meditated and thought about Pokemon, I started to feel weird, like my body was being turned inside out, like… I can't really describe it, but it didn't hurt, at least.

I looked down at my body to see that it was glowing. Huh, that's interesting. Ok, the glow just got brighter, and now even I can't see! I'M BLINDED AGAIN! Wait, the glow died down again, and I feel weird, like my body is… different *ba-dum-sh* When I look down at my body, it's not my own. It's that of a Leafeon.

"Woo-hoo!" I yelled "I'm a Pokémon! YAY!"

"HEY!" Azura yelled "How come you're fully evolved?!"

"Because I'm… *strikes pose* amazing!" But since I wasn't used to the body, I fell over.

"Well, I expected at least ONE of you to be an eeveelution, because of, y'know, how eevee has 8 evolutions" (I think 8, at least.) Our mum said. "Now, we just need to wait for Ross".

Ha, he's last again! He was always last, last at getting up, coming last place, everything! And he's even last at this!

So, we started to wait again, but this time, it wasn't as boring as before, because I was exploring my new body. I was looking at myself, when I noticed Ross was glowing, and I was like "Finally, I waited like 10 minutes or something like that" He started glowing straight on, and I had to look away, and when the glow died down, I looked back and saw a legendary Pokémon, Mew.

"Yeah, well… I sort of assumed he would be that, because of the, y'know, pink hair, and blue eyes, and stuff" Mum said.

"Aw, c'mon! Why is he a legendary!" I complained.

"Believe me, I had a 1 in, what, 800 something chance," Ross said, floating subconsciously. "It was luck, pure luck, but HA! I have better LUCK than you!"

"But wait." Azura said, breaking up the argument "How do we change back?"

Um, I actually didn't realise that, from, you know, all the Pokémon stuff.

"Relax, kids. Just think of yourself as human, and you will become one again"

So, we thought of that, and we simultaneously turned back into humans.

"That… was… SO COOL!" Ross yelled.

"So, now you know how to do that" Mum said. "Now, you're late for your starter Pokémon, guys"

I NEARLY FORGOT! WE NEED TO GO!

Simultaneously, we ran out… then realised we needed shoes, ran back inside, put on shoes, THEN ran to the Professor's lab.

"Well, you three, you're finally here. Better late than never! Now, are you ready?" Professor Oak said.

"Are there still starters, Professor?" Ross said worriedly.

"Yes… Well, unconventional ones, at least." The professor slowly said. "Are you three willing to participate in an experiment?"

"Depends… what sort of experiment?" I said suspiciously.

"We have three Pokémon from three different regions, and we are seeing how trainers go with starters from different regions."

"I'm in"

"Me too"

"Count me in"

"So, you all agree, then. So, let's meet the starters!" Oak said while throwing three Pokeballs, and out came three Pokémon. The three Pokémon were Litten, Treecko and Oshawott. "Pick one"

"I take Oshawott. Enough said" Azura said bluntly, picking up Oshawott. Oshawott looked happy, at least, to be picked first.

"If you're going to be blunt, sis, I might as well, too." I said. "I pick Treecko". Yay, I have a starter Pokemon! Also, that means that Ross is last again! Yes!

"Well, that leaves me with Litten, then…" Ross said, but when he held his hand out, Litten spat fire at him. "Hey!"

I expected Ross to yell at Litten, but then he shook his head. "Alright, then. You can stay here, while your friends go on an adventure…" He said while walking to the door. Litten ran over to him, ran up his shoulder (it's a ninja!) and sat on his shoulder. Wow, Ross is REALLY good at blackmailing people.

"Alright then, you're coming with me!"

"So, that's settled. Here's your 10 Pokeballs and your Pokedex. Have a good adventure!" The Professor said.

"Alright team, let's go!" Ross said, and we walked out the door.

"Wait just a minute!" Mum said. "You didn't pack your stuff!"

So after a long packing scene in which we all fail at packing, we were ready. Our Pokemon either being held or sitting somewhere above our shoulders, we said good-bye to our mum.

"Bye mum!"

"Bye!" 

"See you!"

And so, we set off on our adventure.

3rd person

As our heroes walked to the sun, they didn't realise they were being watched by a mysterious figure in a black cloak who was on an even more mysterious hill. On her shoulder sat a Ralts. She looked at the heroes for a moment, then said "Alright, let's follow!"

As she went to follow, she didn't realise that there was something coming up behind her.

Then she was grabbed by a Bewear.

"No, Bewear, what are you doing?! Wait, STOP! DON'T TAKE ME THERE! RALTS, HELP ME! WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME?!"

1st person: Kai

As we walked, I couldn't help but hear something.

"BEWEAR! NOO!"

All three of us looked behind us… and saw a girl being held by a Bewear, wearing a cloak with a hoodie. She had long white hair, had light purple eyes, was wearing black gloves and black boots, and miraculously, still alive from being hugged. The Bewear dropped her, and she dropped to the ground. We ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Azura said worriedly.

"I'll be fine" The girl said. "This happens a lot"

"Alright then" I said. "Who are you, then?"

"My name is Minerva" the girl said.

"Why are you here?"

"Jesus, Kai, stop treating this like an interrogation" Ross said.

"Well, I WAS going to follow you around, but…"

"YOU WERE GOING TO FOLLOW US?!" We all yelled at once.

"Well," Azura said. "If you were going to follow us, you might as well come along"

"I guess that works" Ross said reluctantly.

"Well, it's 2v1, so I guess you can come along" I said as well.

"So, that's settles it" Azura said "You're coming along!" 

"Great! Let's go!" Minerva said.

And as we walked along, this time with a new teammate, I had one thought.

"Is that Bewear hers?"

*Walks out*

A: That's another chapter of Different for you! So, how was Minerva for you? She's coming, so… Here's the QOTC!

QOTC: Why do you think Minerva survived the Bewear hug?

A: You don't really need to think for long to find the answer, so no clue! But anyway, think about a word that starts with 'I'.

A: Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you want to, leave a review. Bye! *leaves*


	4. Chapter 4: The argument is real

*walks out*  
A: Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter of Different! So, the chapters are getting a lot of views, and I'm happy! So, let's read the reviews!

A: So, the first review is from the amazing Vaati Star, and he said "And so it begins. Minerva is here and so is the associated… things, no spoilers just yet, but I think I'm going to start a counter for everything that happens to her.

Minerva owned counter: 1"

A: So it begins. Also, I'm… COUNTING on you to keep that counter *ba-dum sh*

A: The second review is from Luktopius, and he said "QOTC: Minerva is part pokemon", and I'm sorry to say, but you are wrong.

A: The last review is from Kurama the Platinum Zoroark, and he said "She's immortal isn't she? Hmm, still interesting story non the less but Minerva's introduction felt to forced to me. Not like I could do any better though. Keep up the good work!" You are right! Minerva is immortal, so you get an OC in the story! Also remember, your OC can be evil, a Pokemon, anything (except a god or something like that, like "I can erase you! Nyeh heh heh!").

A: So, that was the Authors... Stage thingy. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

No! I am not doing the disclaimer!

Also, I read my chapter, and realised there is no line in between different sections, so I'm trying a new line.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Chapter 4: The argument is real

1st person: Ross

"As our 4 heroes adventured on, one of them had a question for anot-"

Hey, why are you here!

"Uh oh, gotta go!" *runs away*

Man, those narrators… trying to steal your job… Anyways, where we left off, we were adventuring with our new teammate, Minerva, when I realised somethings wrong.

"Hey, do you have any Pokeballs for your Pokemon?" I said.

"What's a Pokeball?" Minerva asked.

"WHAAAAATTTT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A POKEBALL IS!" We all yelled at once.

"Seriously, what is whatever a Pokesphere or something like that is?"

"Well, a Pokeball is a storage device of sorts for Pokemon," I said. "This is a Pokeball," I pulled out Litten's Pokeball.

"How does it work? Is it magic?"

"Umm, I don't know how it works, actually, it sort of just… sucks them in. Let me show you"

"Litten, get off my shoulder, please" I said, and Litten jumped off.

"Now Litten, return!" I said, while pushing the button on the Pokeball. A red light shot out, and hit Litten, and Litten disappeared and went into the Pokeball.

"Whoa, where did it go?" Minerva asked.

"I… actually do not know"

"It's magic!"

"NO, it is NOT magic!"

"Then how does it work, then?"

"Ummm…"

"There's no other explanation for it! It's magic!" 

"You know what? Stop this stuff!" Azura said, who was strangely silent in the argument/conversation along with Kai. "Just take 2 of my Pokeballs, and freaking catch your Pokemon already!"

"Oh, ok" Minerva said, a little bit unnerved. Just the tiniest bit. She took the Pokeballs, and held one out to her Ralts. The Ralts thought about it for a bit, then reached out and touched the Pokeball. It sucked her inside, then started shaking.

One.

Two.

Three.

Ding!

The Pokeball stopped shaking.

"Ok, so how do you let them out?"

"Oh, you just press the button on the front"

Minerva pressed the button, and Ralts materialized on her shoulder.

"So… what does the Pokeball do for me?"

"Well, it means that no one can steal them, at least" Kai said.

"You should probably use the Pokeball on your Bewear" I said.

So Minerva held the Pokeball out to Bewear, and he took it… and crushed it.

"So, at this point, we can assume that Bewear does not want to be caught" I said, while all of us had sweatdrops.

So, now that not irrelevant but not that important (it is a bit (well, a lot) important though) we continued on our journey to travel around the world! (no just kidding, if you couldn't tell) We kept on the path, and just as I got bored with life, we reached… a forest! No, just kidding. Again.

If you don't know a map of Kanto or anything, we reached Viridian City. Imagine my surprise when I couldn't battle the gym.

"Aw, CMON! Why can't I battle the gym!" I yelled out loud, alerting everyone in the nearby area, and even scared away some Pidgeys.

"Because you don't have 7 badges, and the challenger requires 7 badges to fight the leader" The gym… aid… thing said (I don't know what to call him. Clyde?).

"Then why didn't you put the gym at the END of the path, and not the start?!" 

"Uh… that's the league's reasoning. Plus, if you go left after entering the city, you get to the Pokemon League"

"So it goes in a giant CIRCLE?!"

"Yes"

"I'm just gonna leave" I said while walking away. My friends caught up to me.

"Are you okay?" Azura said worriedly.

"My life is a lie!" I said.

"Don't worry, your life isn't a lie" Minerva said. "More like your childhood is a lie"

We all fell over, except Minerva.

"Alright, let's…just… go to the Pokemon Center, okay guys?" Kai said, the permanent mediator.

"Fine" I said. 

"Okay" Azura said.

"What's a Pokemon Center?" Minerva said.

"It's a place where you can stay the night and heal your Pokemon. Let's go" Kai said.

So, we went to the Pokemon Center. When we got there, the doors opened and Nurse Joy said "Ah, new travellers! Are you new?"

"Uh, yeah" I said.

"Do you need a room for tonight?"

"Yes please!" We all said at once, and we got two rooms for two. Obviously, I went with Kai and Azura went with Minerva.

Since it was late, we went to sleep early, and the next day, we set out again.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

*walks out*

A: That, peoples, was another chapter of Different for you! How was it for you guys? Hope you enjoyed it! Also…

Ross: Hello everyone!

A: Yeah… after he carried me out in… chapter 2? I think? Yeah, he likes it here now, so… yeah, he's probably gonna stick around.

Ross: Yeah I am!

A: Yeah… no. *Pulls out bazooka* *in demonic voice* Get over here!

Ross: Nooooo! *runs away*

A: I'm coming for you! Oh yeah, the QOTC! Here it is!

QOTC: Where is the laugh "Nyeh heh heh!" from?

A: Here is your hint: "Google it" And after further ado, let's get Ross! *Runs out with bazooka after Ross*

ANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINE

New reviewers:

Vaati Star

Kurama The Platinum Zoroark


	5. Chapter 5: Hacking at bushes

*walks out*

A: Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Different! This chapter, we meet another character. He is very… different. Wow, I'm going to call every OC that, aren't I? Yeah, I probably am. Anyway, here's the reviews!

A: So, the first review is from the amazing Vaati Star, and he said "Welp, that happened i get the feeling that Minerva's inability to understand the world as of current is going to be an issue for a while, also the poke ball thing with Bewear. Also the childhood thing was a lie was hilarious. 

Minerva owned counter: 2 

Ding!"

A: Yeah, that's going to be a bit of a problem… also, thanks! I like saying "Your life is a lie" a lot.

A: The second review is from Luktopius, and he said: "QOTC: WHY THAT LAUGH COMES FROM ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" with caps and all.

A: Nyeh heh heh! You're right! So you get an OC!

A: The last review is from Kurama (I hope he doesn't mind me calling him that) and he said: Yeah that laugh is from the game undertale I think the character's name was Papyrus, well it was either him or Sans. Also, this chapter kinda felt like filler, some filler is good because it's a good time for character development. These character's could use some good character development because at the moment they feel pretty bland. Either way, this story still has great potential, it's just a matter of bringing it out keep up the good work. Also, I'll get the character information for you tomorrow, I was up until 10:40 last night because I had the closing shift at Sam's Club, and I need a nap."

A: Yeah, it's from Undertale, also the characters are a bit bland, I might correct that this chapter… maybe… also, get your sleep, dude."

A: So, enjoy the chapter, everyone!

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Chapter 4: Hack and Slash

1st person: Azura

Hello everyone! I'm baaaackk! So, that's done. Let's continue.

SO, when we left off, we left off. From the Pokemon Center. But as we travelled, the day got hotter. And hotter. AAAAANNNNDDD hotter.

"Why is it so damn hot?" Ross complained.

"Because global warming" Minerva said bluntly. She took her cloak off and hung it around her neck, like some superhero cape. Underneath she was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants.

"One, nice way of adding global warming into a conversation. Two, are you not hot? I swear, you are wearing long sleeved shirt and pants." I said. 

"I'm fine…"

"Hey guys, look!" Kai exclaimed, pointing into the distance. If I strained my eyes enough, I could see some sort of greenery.

"Please tell me that isn't some sort of mirage" I said.

"Well, if we all see the same thing, we most likely aren't seeing a mirage" Minerva said.

"YEEEEESSSSSS!" Ross yelled "THERE'S A FOREST!"

"For god's sake, Ross, be quiet!" Kai said.

As the boys argued as we walked, I thought about us. Ross was hotheaded, always loud, rarely quiet. Kai was the mediator when we fought. And me? I was triple C (If you don't know what that means, it means Cool, Calm, Collected). Well, most of the time, at least.

Their argument eventually died out, and we continued on walking in silence. Soon, we reached the forest.

"We finally made it!" I said in relief. It was cold in the forest. Thank god.

There were Pokémon EVERYWHERE. I mean EVERYWHERE. Pokémon littered the forest.

"Wow. There are so many Pokémon!" Minerva said.

"I know!" Ross said. "I may try to catch one!"

And as we walked through the forest, none of us realised there were 3 presences above us.

Then we got jumped on by three Pokémon.

The Pokémon were a Shroomish, a Zorua and an Eevee. The Eevee landed on my head, but I wasn't worried about that. I was more worried about getting it off.

"OH MY GOD! GET IT OFF!" Ross yelled. Actually, that's what we all yelled.

We eventually flung them off after a mixture of rolling around and… that's it. The three Pokémon all jumped off at the same time, and took a battle stance. Meanwhile, Minerva just STOOD there, doing nothing.

"Minerva, why you no help us?" Kai asked. Minerva shrugged. So, this is OUR battle. Might as well fight.

We all brought our Pokémon out. They all looked excited for their first battle.

"Yes! First battle!" Oshawott said. I only just realised this, but we can understand our Pokémon. How stupid of me… From Ross and Kai's expressions, they were experiencing the same thing.

"Should we be excited?" Litten asked, pretty triple C.

"Well, I guess so. I think." Treecko said.

"Well, you guys, you probably should be excited" I said. They looked surprised that we could understand them.

"You can understand us?" Oshawott said.

"Uh, yeah"

"Not trying to interrupt your conversation, but we have another problem" Minerva said, pointing to the opposing Pokémon.

Time for battle. Our Pokémon took an offensive stance, and Ross took the first move.

"Litten, use Ember!" Ross said, and Litten spat out a flame at Shroomish. It hit Shroomish straight on, and it went flying back.

Zorua used Tackle, and it flew straight at Treecko. Treecko dodged out of the way, and jumped onto a tree.

"Treecko, use Pound! Pull a John Cena!" Kai yelled. Treecko jumped off the tree, then went into a wrestler pose, the Pound underneath, pointing at Zorua. He slammed into Zorua, and pulled her to the ground.

Meanwhile, I was dealing with Eevee. She used Swift, and Oshawott tried to dodge, but Swift hit him anyway.

"Oshawott, are you okay?" I said worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Oshawott said.

"Good! Use Water Gun!"

Oshawott shot a jet of water at Eevee, and she went down. I looked at my brother's battles. It looked like they were going well.

"Litten, use Scratch!" Ross said, and Litten scratched Shroomish across the face, and he went down. Treecko was throwing around Zorua using Vine Whip.

Soon, the enemies were laying across from us exhausted, when Ross had an idea.

"Why don't we catch them?" Ross asked.

"Well, that wouldn't be a bad idea" Kai said.

"I'm not saying no" I said.

We each grabbed a Pokeball and threw them at the Pokemon we fought. They bounced off each Pokémon, and they were sucked in at the same time. They started wobbling.

1…

2…

3…

Ding!

"Yes! We caught them!" Ross said.

"I have a question" Kai said to Minerva "Why didn't you help us?"

"This was your battle. It would have been wrong of me to interfere" Minerva said wisely.

"You sound like some sort of guru, like "This is your battle" and all that. Why couldn't you have just destroyed everything with Bewear?"

"Because 1, he wouldn't listen to me, and 2, he would probably go on a rampage and destroy everything in the universe"

"Ummmm…"

"Yeah, we should probably let our Pokemon out…" I said. We pressed the buttons on the newly-caught Pokemon… Pokeballs… I think that's how you say it…

We let our newly-caught Pokemon out, and they looked sort of… annoyed…

"Why did we get caught?" Zorua complained.

"Well, I guess we did attack them…" Shroomish said.

"I guess we have to deal with it" Eevee said.

I walked up to Eevee.

"Hi, I'm Azura!" I said.

Eevee looked at me.

"Your name matches with your hair. Amusing." Eevee said.

"Yeah, well that's how my mum came up with my name. I think, at least"

"You can also understand me. Useful"

"Do you always end a sentence with a single word?"

"Most of the time."

Zorua walked up to Kai.

"I'm guessing you can understand me as well?" Zorua said.

"Yep, I can"

"Why can you understand me?"

"Uhhhh… I'll explain later…" 

Shroomish looked at Ross.

"Eh, I'd prefer you as a trainer than the other two."

"Um, is that a GOOD thing?" Ross asked.

"I guess so…"

Wow, Ross is quiet. This Shroomish should stay around.

"Guys, we should probably head off right now if we want to reach the next city by night" Minerva interrupted.

"So, do you want to go into the Pokeball, or walk?" I asked all the Pokemon.

They simultaneously sucked themselves into the Pokeball.

"Wooooow" Ross said, but he didn't press the Pokeball's button.

We continued walking through the forest, and soon we got through it, and we continued along the path, until we got to the next city. Pewter City.

"We finally made it!" Ross exclaimed.

"Well, let's find the Pokemon Center" I said. We continued through the city.

But as we walked past a restaurant, we could hear something going on inside. It sounded like some sort of disagreement. Suddenly, the door opened, and someone came flying out.

Coincidentally, Minerva was walking on the left side, so when he got thrown out, he cannoned into Minerva like some…human…cannonball. Well, not so human.

The person who cannoned into Minerva was a humanoid Braviary. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, white pants, he was wearing a red baseball cap with wings poking out of his back.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine" Minerva said.

"Now, are YOU okay?" I asked the mystery person. They looked surprised for me to be talking to.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" They answered "My name's Ace Braveheart, by the way" 

"Ok, nice to meet you! Also, what happened in there?" I said.

"They threw me out because I'm a Pokemorph" Ace answered bitterly.

"Well, that's not right! So, if all the places you go they kick you out, why don't you come along with us?" 

"Goddamnit Azura, why do you invite everyone we meet to come with us?" Ross said "They may not even want to come-"

"I'll come" Ace said. "I might as well"

"Well, that's settled! You're coming along!" I said happily.

"So, we might as well get to the Pokemon Center now-"

"Wait" Minerva said. "You still haven't explained how you can understand Pokemon"

"Ummm" Was all we could say, backed into a corner.

"Uh, we'll explain tomorrow" Kai said. Thank god.

We walked to the Pokemon Center, and with a bit of hassle (Nurse Joy didn't really want Ace to stay), we got rooms for all of us. And the next day, we set out to beat the gym. And explain how we could understand Pokemon…

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

*walks out*

A: That's done, everyone! Also, does that count as a cliffhanger? I don't know. I don't really have much to say, so here's the QOTC!

QOTC: What is the god of all Pokemon?

A: This is kinda obvious, but they keep on going "I swear to god" and stuff, and I couldn't think of any other QOTCs, so I went "Screw it"

A: That's all I have to say, so I guess that's the end of the chapter! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Gym battles and stuff

*walks out* 

A: Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter! Well, yeah, that's all I have to say. Every day… *tear rolls down cheek*

A: Nah, just kidding! I love doing this! So, let's read the reviews!

A: The first review is from Luktopius, the frequent reviewer, and he said: "QOTC: Arceus?" Yes, it is, but you already answered the last one. Oh my god, just SEND in an OC, already! The offer expires this chapter. If you haven't sent it in by then, it's expired! *panting heavily*

A: Alright, then… let's read the next review… The next review is from the amazing Vaati Star, and he said: "Well Minerva's just a barrel of helpfulness, what did she get that one out of a fortune cookie? Also I am fairy certain that Bewear would probably destroy a city at least... maybe a raging Demon? 

Minerva Owned Counter: 3 

Ding!"

A: One, long review. Second, yeah, she probably got that out of a fortune cookie. Maybe. I do not know the inner workings of Minerva Noir! Yes, her last name is Noir. Last review!

A: The last review is from Megan Kendell, and she (I'm assuming she's a girl) said, in the best one liner: "Arceus!" Yeah, that's right, you get an OC.

A: So, that was the Author's… stage… thingy… whatever. Enjoy the chapter!

A: Also, this chapter, we are going to see some switching of person POVs! I think that's how you describe it…

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Chapter 6: Gym battle and stuff…

1st person: Kai

Well, I'm back, did you miss me? No? Alright then, I won't tell you what happened.

Still not telling… Fine! Okay! I'll tell you! So, after we got a room and got some sleep, we started off towards the gym. Then Minerva stopped.

"Wait… didn't you say you would explain?" She asked.

"Uhh, yeah…" Azura said. I…sorta…forgot…about that.

We found a spot which was secluded (we don't want anyone finding out, do we?) and let out our Pokemon out. Hey, they deserve to know too!

"So, why are we out?" Litten asked.

"Well, it's because we're telling you why we can understand you" Ross said.

"Finally!" Zorua said. "We find out!"

We sat down and explained everything. We don't need to put that here, because you hopefully read from the start. Also, their reactions were PRICELESS!

Three of the Pokemon had fainted (not as in the battle fainted, but sleep faint…I think), and the other three looked like they were about to as well. Ace looked shocked, and Minerva…well, she didn't really…do…anything like that.

"That's interesting" She flatly said.

"Wait. But there's more!" I said, as we turned into the Pokemon. Nooo, we didn't plan it the night before…yeah, we did. It's kinda obvious, when you think about it. Also, the reaction just got better.

All Pokemon were now fainted, Ace looked like he was about to faint, and Minerva? Well, she just looked more interested. We all turned back.

"Uh, are you okay, Ace, or do you need me to, just…" Ross said.

"It's okay" Ace said "I'll be fine, but I feel like I just had a bad time"

"Is that a reference?" 

"Yep" Then he fainted. He fell forwards and hit the ground. Then he got back up, said "I'm fine" and started to get up. Then he fainted again. This continued in a loop, until Azura walked over and hit him. That got him up.

"So, are we ready to go?" I said.

"I…think so?" Azura said, looking at the Pokemon. They were up, but they still looked surprised.

"Let's…just…go, okay?" I said

We continued on towards the gym, and they got better, don't worry. When we got there, they looked battle-ready, at least.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Oshawott cheered.

"This could be fun…" Litten said.

"I may have been horrified, but let's battle!" Zorua said. We all sweatdropped. We reached the gym, and as we walked in, a voice greeted us.

"Hello, new challengers!" A person walked out of the battlefield "My name is Brock. I'm the Pewter City gym leader!"

"Hello!" We all said.

"So, who's the first challenger?" Brock asked.

"Uh, well, we didn't really decide anything" Azura said.

"Doesn't matter! Let's rock-paper-scissors for it!" Ace said.

We all stuck our hands in a circle, and shook them once, twice, thrice (thrice is a weird word! It's also old) and did an action. Something happened that has never happened before in the history of fanfiction. Four of us were rock, and one of us was paper. That paper belonged to Minerva. Everyone went crazy.

"How does that even work?!" I yelled while flicking my hands from my head.

"What the-" Ross said.

"How does that EVEN work!" Azura yelled.

Ace fainted for something like the fiftieth time today.

A: And while they're distracted, let's just do…this!

NEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOV

1st person: Minerva

Oh, hello! As you can tell, I'm Minerva. Now, let's win a gym badge!

While everyone was still screaming about me winning rock-paper-scissors (it's pretty obvious, people will go for rock first turn, so do paper) I walked onto the battlefield.

"So, you are the first challenger?" Brock asked.

"Yep, let's do this!" I said.

"Alright, let's go!" And as he said that, the ground below me rose up, and the two platforms went above the battlefield.

"This battle is between Leader Brock of Pewter City, and the challenger, Minerva!" The referee announced. "Each trainer has two Pokemon each. Trainers, send out your Pokemon!" 

"Geodude, let's go!" Brock said, and he let out his Geodude onto the field.

"Ralts, you up to this?" I asked Ralts, and she nodded. Ralts jumped out into the field (surprisingly not taking any damage) and took a battle stance.

"Battle begin!"

Ok. Let's see what moves Ralts has…I only just realised that I have no idea what moves my Pokemon has.

I looked to the side and saw my friends sitting there. They had their Pokemon out and they were watching as well. I also noticed Ace was still unconscious. Man, I really need to invest in some smelling salts.

"Hey guys, can you help me? I don't know what moves Ralts has!" I said.

"Wow, really?" Ross said.

"Take my Pokedex and point it at Ralts!" Azura said. She threw her Pokedex at me. I caught it and pointed it at Ralts.

"Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon." The Pokedex said "Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition. This Ralts knows Confusion, Teleport and Icy Wind"

"Alright, Confusion!" I said. But Ralts just looked at me, confused.

"Uh, Minerva, you actually have to tell the Pokemon to use the move" Ross said. Kai was just sitting there, looking a bit miffed.

"Alright, Ralts, use Confusion!" I said. Ralts put its hands out, and they started to glow. Geodude also started to glow. Ralts swung its hands up, and Geodude hit the ceiling. The light faded, and Geodude hit the ground.

"Geodude, are you okay?" Brock asked, and Geodude got up. "Alright, now use Rock Throw!" Geodude started picking rocks up and throwing them at Ralts. She tried to dodge, but she got hit by a couple.

"Ralts, are you okay?" I asked worriedly, and Ralts got up, albeit slowly.

Hgggg, Ralts doesn't have much energy left, what to do…I have an idea, a crazy one.

"Ralts, use Icy Wind and shoot it into the air!" I shouted. Ralts built up the energy, and shot it into the air. "Now, use Confusion and compress it into a ball around Geodude!"

Ralts hands glowed and the ice swirled towards Geodude. The ice created a ball around Geodude, and slowly compressed.

"Now, let go!" I said, and Ralts did. The ball dropped to the ground and the ice shattered. Inside was Geodude, and he was frozen solid inside.

"No! Geodude!" Brock yelled.

"Now, use Confusion!" I shouted, and Ralts threw Geodude in the air and let go. Ralts then did something else. She held her hands out, but instead of glowing blue, they glowed red, and the gravity in the arena increased. Geodude rocketed to the ground, the ice shattered, and Geodude was inside, unconscious.

"Geodude is unable to battle! The winner is Ralts!" The referee announced.

"Yeah Minerva, way to do it!" Azura cheered.

"You did it!" Ross yelled.

"Great job!" Kai said, and he didn't look that miffed anymore.

"Yeah Ralts, we did it!" I said, then realised Ralts was lying on the ground.

"Ralts, return!" I said, and Ralts was sucked into the ball.

"Alright then, you may have taken out one of my Pokemon, but you won't take out the next one! Onix, go!" Brock said, and he released his Onix onto the battlefield. It looked around, then roared, the sound echoing around.

"Leader Brock has sent out Onix!" The referee said, not fazed at all.

"Alright then. Bewear, go!" I said, and surprisingly, Bewear ACTUALLY listened to me, and got onto the battlefield. Also

"Challenger Minerva has sent out Bewear! Battle…begin!"

"Alright Bewear, use Mega Kick!" I said, and Bewear jumped into the air and flew towards Onix. It hit Onix in the face, and it went reeling back.

"Onix, use Bind!" Brock ordered, and Onix curled up in a ball around Bewear and started squeezing him.

"NO! Bewear, use Hammer Arm on the segment in the middle!" I said. Bewear's arm stared glowing, and he smashed it into Onix's middle. Instantly, Onix let go.

"Okay Onix, use Dig!" Brock said. No, not the rage move!

Onix dug into the ground and the arena went silent. Bewear looked around, looking for Onix. Ok, I have to think of a solution. Ok, let's see…I got it!

"Bewear, use Hammer Arm on the ground!" I commanded, and Bewear smashed his arms onto the ground. Instantly, Onix came flying from the ground and went into the air. Um, why is Brock smiling?

"Onix, use the momentum from being in the air and use an aerial Headbutt!" Oh no.

Onix came flying from the air and hit Bewear straight on, sending him flying to the ground. Instantly, Bewear got up, but something was different. As he looked at Onix, his eyes were glowing red. Uh oh, he's going Super Saiyan.

Bewear took the pose of Goku when he was powering up and energy burst around him. Everyone was blinded by the light.

"AH! I CAN'T SEE!" Ross yelled.

"Oh my god!" Azura said.

Kai was hiding under the chairs.

I had a pair of sunglasses on.

When Bewear was finished powering up, the energy faded…and Bewear was shiny.

"How is that even pos-" Brock began.

"Now! Go Super Saiyan on his butt!" I yelled. Bewear ran at Onix, and a lot of things happened that I can't describe, not because I couldn't see, but because Bewear used moves Bewears aren't supposed to learn, like Fire Blast, Blizzard and Judgement. Yes, Judgement. The closest thing I can say to describe it is that Bewear went Super Saiyan on his butt.

Onix was lying in a pile on the floor, and Bewear was back to normal. Yes, I did it! I won!

And while she's celebrating, let's do…this!

NEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOV

1st person: Kai

Annnd we're back! Well, Minerva just won her gym badge and her Bewear went ham. Right now she's celebrating.

"YES! I did it!" She said. She didn't notice Bewear coming up until he grabbed her.

"Hey, Bewear, let go. NO, BEWEAR NO! NOOOOoooO!" She yelled as Bewear grabbed her from behind, took her to the battlefield, and dropped her down the hole Onix made when he used Dig.

We heard a thud, then we heard Minerva say "I'm okay".

"So, who's going down to get her?" I asked. We all looked at one another.

"Shoddy not doing it" Azura said.

"Shoddy not doing it" I said.

"Shoddy not DAMMIT!" Ross yelled.

"Ross, get down there" I said.

"Fine" He got to the hole, and was looking down when Azura Sparta-kicked him down the hole.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Ross said as he fell down. Then there was another thud.

"I'm okay! I landed on Minerva!" He said from down the hole "Also, can you tell Brock and the referee to turn around?"

"Brock and nameless referee, turn around" Azura said.

"Ok…" Brock said as he turned around.

Suddenly, Minerva came floating from the hole, and a Mew came after her. The Mew turned into Ross.

"I had to learn how to levitate things in something like 5 SECONDS because you Sparta-kicked me down the hole!" Ross yelled at Azura.

"Hey, it worked' She said in return.

"Let's…just…get Minerva's badge and go, okay?" I said, the mediator (always).

We went down to the battlefield, where Minerva was getting her badge from Brock.

"See guys, I got a badge!" Minerva said, holding the badge out to us to see.

"Cool, let's go" I said. We set off again to the Pokemon Center, ready for another battle the next day.

ANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINE

*walks out*

A: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is another chapter for you! How was it? Hopefully you liked it! And now, the QOTC!

QOTC: Where is Goku from? 

A: Wow, I get more unoriginal by the second. Wow. But this is an easy one for you, just send a review or a PM to me, and if you are the first person to answer, you get an OC in the story!

A: So, yeah. Goodbye, everyone! *leaves in style*

REVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERSREVIEWERS

New reviewers:

Megan Kendell


	7. Chapter 7: Gym battle number 2!

*walks out*

A: Hey, guys, welcome to another chapter of Different! So, how are all you guys going? Pretty well, I hope. So, this chapter, we meet a new character, submitted by Eon The Ninetails! Anyways, let's go onto the reviews!

A: The first one is from Luktopius, and he said: "Goku is from Dragonball originally. He is also in Dragonball Z the sequel series" Well, you're definitely right, so yeah. Next rewiew!

A: The next review is from the amazing Vaati Star, and he said: "Well Minerva clear doesn't see the newborn gods in front but of her as interesting. In her mind she's probably thinking this is normal. Also Minerva knows how rock - paper - scissors works! Creative use of ice and confusion as expected. Also Bewear is living up to reputation Fear the almighty bear! The Calamtity Bewear! Or something. Also Minerva gets owned as usual. 

Minerva Owned Counter 

5 

Ding 

Ding" Well, yeah, that realisation will (probably) come eventually. Maybe. Also, yes, she does know how rock-paper-scissors works, finally someone does! The Calamity Bewear will probably destroy…a city? I don't know… last review!

A: The last one is from Eon The Ninetails, and he said: "Goku is from Kanto... JK. He's from the Saiyan Planet or something" Well, close enough, I guess.

A: Time for the story! Enjoy!

(Also, as an extra thing, there is a letter difference in the line. Find it, and be the first to say what letter number it is, and you get an OC! Man, I'm already running out of ideas…) (I also realise I use asterisks and ellipses a lot, but hey. Who cares. Doesn't really matter.)

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINEVLINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Chapter 7: Gym battle number 2!

1st person: Ross

Hey, well, I'm back! Now, let's go beat a gym leader! Well, at least if I manage to win at rock-paper-scissors, unlike last time, where Minerva beat us all in a landslide… Now, let's go beat a gym leader!

We left off from the Pokemon Center and started walking towards the gym. As we did, we were talking about who would battle next.

"Why don't we just PICK someone?" Azura suggested.

"Nah, it wouldn't really work, because we wouldn't agree on who" Ace said "We might as well just do rock-paper-scissors again"

"I guess you're right…"

And as they talked, we walked under a tree. I heard rustling in it, and as I looked up, a person fell on me. Ow, that hurt!

The person jumped up, and I slowly got up, looking at her. She was about 5-foot-tall, she was wearing a black half shirt and a mini skirt, a grey scarf and sneakers. She had a…what do you call it? A faux hawk hairstyle, I think that's what you call it, I couldn't really remember what. It was red at the tips and black everywhere else, and there was a rose in it.

"Hey, why did you fall on me?!" I yelled.

"Because I needed to do something in it! Also, please don't yell" She replied. I noticed she had a British accent. Interesting. Sort of like the spies in that one movie…

"What were you doing in the tree, anyway!"

"I needed to, um, do stuff" She said "Anyway, my name is Zoe. Goodbye!"

"What do you mean, goodb-" I started to say, but I was cut off when she held her hands out and I was blasted back. As I was slowly getting up, she ran off, leaving a piece of paper behind.

I got up and picked up the piece. It read "Work on your Fashion".

"What the-huh-I don't-what?" I said, confused "I don't need to work on my fashion!"

"Ok, so that was weird…let's continue on to the gym" Kai said.

We continued onto the gym, me thinking about my weird encounter with the person called Zoe. Actually, how was she able to blow me back without touching me? Eh, we may never know…

We entered the gym and Brock came up to us.

"So, another one of you are challenging me! I'm going to hope I don't get completely destroyed again. So, who's going first?"

We all looked at each other.

"Rock-paper-scissors?" Ace suggested.

"Yeah" Kai said. We stuck our hands into a circle and started doing it. One…Two…Three. We looked at our hands. There were three papers and one rock.

"Dammit. I thought I would try Minerva strategy" Kai said as he left the circle. We did it again. One…Two…Three. We looked down once again.

"Dangit! So close!" Azura said. She left as well, and went and joined Kai. Now, it's just me and Ace. We stuck our fists, uh, fist and claw back in and started again. One…Two…Three.

"Whyyyyyyyy!" Ace complained. "I was so close!" But he went and joined the others. Well, looks like I'm battling. Yaaaaayyyy…

I followed Brock onto the battlefield, and when we were in position, the ground below us rose up, and we were in the air, like Minerva's battle.

"The battle between the leader Brock and the challenger Ross is about to begin! Trainers, send out your Pokemon!" The referee said.

"Alright, go Geodude!" Brock said, and he sent out Geodude. I sent out Litten, and he jumped in front of me.

"You think you can take the Geodude?" I asked it.

"It's not ideal, but I think I can" Litten replied.

"Alright! Go Litten!" I said, and Litten jumped onto the battlefield, somehow not getting hurt from the fall like Ralts.

"Since you are the challenger, you can take the first move!" Brock said to me.

"Thank you. Alright Litten, use Ember!" I said. Litten spat out a flame, and it hit Geodude. Non-surprisingly, it didn't do that much damage.

"Alright Geodude, use Tackle!" Brock said, and Geodude came barrelling towards Litten, hitting him and sending him flying back.

"Litten, are you okay?" I asked. Litten jumped up, and took a stance.

"Alright, use Scratch!" I said. Maybe this will do damage. Litten ran at Geodude, his claws grew long and started glowing white, and he started scratching Geodude across the face. He did it multiple times until Geodude fainted (it's not Fury Swipes, it's just repeated Scratches).

"Geodude is unable to battle! Litten wins!" The referee announced.

"No! Geodude, return!" Brock said, and Geodude was sucked into the Pokeball. "You did well" He said to it.

"Alright, Onix, go!" Brock shouted, and he released his Onix back out into the battlefield. The Onix didn't bother to roar, for reasons I'm not sure of. Most likely because we have already seen it roar.

"Litten, do you want a rest?" I asked Litten, and he nodded. I grabbed his Pokeball and sucked him into it.

"Alright Shroomish, go!" I said while releasing Shroomish onto the battlefield. It looked around, then saw Onix. He sighed.

"This is going to be fun…" Shroomish said.

"Sorry about this, but Litten is tired, and you're the only Pokemon I have left" I said to him.

"Alright, let's just get this over with…"

"The challenger Ross has sent out Shroomish. Battle begin!"

"Alright Shroomish, use Headbutt!" I said before Brock could issue a move. Shroomish ran at Onix, his head started glowing and he smashed into Onix's head with his head. Immediately, he jumped down and started rubbing his head against the ground.

"Oh yeah, he's made of rock. Oops, sorry about that…" I said to Shroomish.

"Alright Onix, when its hurt, use Bind!" Brock commanded. Onix went over to Shroomish, and tried to bind it, but Shroomish was too small, and squeezed out.

"Now Shroomish, use Mega Drain!" I said, and several lights came out from Shroomish's body. They went to Onix, attached to his body and started to suck the energy out of it, leaving Onix very weak. The lights went back to Shroomish and went into his body. Instantly Shroomish looked healthier.

"Now Shroomish, try using Headbutt again!" I said, but Shroomish looked at me weirdly. "Come on, it won't hurt…that much" Shroomish still looked reluctant, but he still ran at the weakened Onix, his head glowing. At least this time it did something.

When Shroomish hit Onix, it sent it flying back and it hit the back wall. It slid to the ground, fainted.

"Onix is unable to battle! The winner is Shroomish, which means the battle goes to Ross!" The referee announced.

"Yes! We did it, guys!" I yelled, and as the platforms slid back into the ground, Shroomish ran at me and jumped at me.

"Yeah, we did it!" Shroomish said. As we were celebrating, Brock came up to us.

"Congratulations! As proof of your win at the Pewter Gym, here's the Boulder Badge!" Brock said. He opened a case and inside was a badge that looked like a rock.

"Yeah!" I said once more, then I exited. I got into the foyer, and waited for my friends to come down the staircase that led to the seats. A moment later, I heard a commotion coming from the staircase. I jumped up, not sure what was happening. A couple of moments later, Minerva came into view, falling down the stairs. She crashed down the last couple of flights, and landed right in front of me on her back, with her arms astray and her black coat askew. She turned her head to look at me.

"Hey Ross" 

"Hey Minerva"

"That sort-of hurt"

Azura and the others came down a moment later.

"Are you okay, Minerva?" Ace asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'll be fine" She said, and she got up and fixed herself.

We left the gym and set off towards the Pokemon Center again, me admiring my badge. Well, I wish the others luck.

ANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINE

*walks out*

A: And that, everyone, is another chapter for you! So, how was it? Pretty good, I hope. And we met Eon The Ninetails OC, Zoe! She's pretty cool, honestly.

A: That is all I have to say, everyone! Bye! *disappears into thin air*

NEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERS

New reviewers:

Eon The Ninetails


	8. Chapter 8: 3 is here!

*walks out*

A: Hey guys, welcome to another chapter! Yes, I know it's been a while since I updated last (according to my standards), but I have been really busy lately, but that doesn't matter, because I'm back! You know what, I have to thank all of the people who favorited and followed, and the people who just read it. Yes, that means YOU, the person who is reading this right now. Thank you for reading and taking your time out of your day to read this. Thank you!

Anyways, this chapter, we meet a complete as-…uh…person (*slaps himself* Baka!), submitted by VesuviusPM! To be completely honest dude, he IS a curveball character, but from reading his sheet, I would describe him…differently, no offense. K, that's my message, now the reviews!

A: The first one is from VesuviusPM, and he said: "Everything seems a bit... Rushed. But that doesn't mean this is a bad story by any standard. And seeing as this story has SYOC, I'm going to send you a curveball character." Yeah, definitely a curveball. Also, it may be a bit rushed, but I had a gap of 7-9 chapters between the start and the first gym, and there are 8 gyms, so if I take approximately that many chapters between gyms, and with the afterstory, that's 60+ chapters, so yeah.

A: The next one is from Luktopius. As a note, I've noticed that your image has changed something like 3 times. First it was the Pokemon 20th anniversary Pikachu, then it was **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** lenny face. Now it's Tropius. Interesting. Anyways, he said: "V is the letter" Yeah, you're right. Last one!

A: The last one is from Eon The Ninetails, and he said: "V" Well, that's very short, but yes. V is the letter. Actually, as a fun fact, V-line is the name of the train service where I live. Interesting, huh? Anyways, those was the reviews, enjoy the chapter!

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Chapter 8: Number 3 is here!

1st person: Kai

Oh hey, what's up! I'm back. Alright, let's get into it!

We left from the Pokemon Center, heading back towards the gym. We were talking about who would win rock-paper-scissors this time.

"Well, I already won, so I'll just go and join Minerva while you three do it" Ross said.

"So, it's between us three, then" I said.

"I guess so" Ace said.

We got to the gym, and when we got in, Brock was waiting for us, because we are regulars now, I guess.

"So, who's going first?" He asked us.

"Well, I'm going to go…and stand over here…where I don't have to do rock-paper-scissors" Ross said, and went over to join the Badge Club, which we had dubbed the night before. It's basically a club of people who had won the badge, if you couldn't tell.

We stuck our fists in a circle and started shaking them.

1…2…3. We looked at our hands.

"Aw yiss! The win belongs to me!" I said. Azura and Ace sighed and went to join Ross and Minerva at the stands while I followed Brock to the battlefield.

"The battle between Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City, and Kai, the challenger, is about to begin. Trainers, send out your Pokemon!"

"Geodude, go!" Brock said as he sent out Geoudude. Immediately, it took a battle stance.

"Go, Treecko!" I shouted as I sent out…Treecko.

"Battle begin!"

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Brock said immediately after the referee announced, clearly going for the win. Well, sorry to say, but that's not happening! Geodude started picking rocks off the ground and hurling them at Treecko.

"Dodge them all!" I said, and Treecko jumped and dodged around them all.

"Now, go for Fury Swipes!" I shouted.

"Wait, but Treecko can't learn that mo-" Brock was saying, but he was cut off by Treecko as claws extended from his hands…paws…whatever. He ran at Geodude and scratched them across its face in succession, though it didn't do much damage.

"Geodude, go for a Tackle! I have an idea!" Brock said, and Geodude hurtled at "Treecko". "Treecko" tried to dodge, but he was hit by Geodude anyways. After he got hit, a strange thing happened. It started flickering, like it wasn't actually there. Then, it completely disappeared, and in its place was Zorua.

"Having Zorua use his ability to disguise as Treecko so you could save it for Onix. Clever. Unfortunately, that's where you get defeated!" Brock said.

"And that's where you're wrong!" I shouted. "Zorua, use Faint Attack!" I roared. Over in the crowd, you could see all my friends take a deep breath in.

Zorua rushed at Geodude and disappeared before it hit it. Geodude looked around, but was struck down by Zorua from behind.

"Geodude is unable to battle! The winner is Zorua!"

"Geodude, return! You went well." Brock said as the Pokeball sucked Geodude in.

"Now Onix, go!" Brock said, and sent out Onix. This time, it didn't even bother to look threatening, it just got itself ready for battle.

Zorua looked like it could go on against Onix, but I said "Come on, we have to give the actual Treecko a go, don't we?" Zorua looked a bit miffed, but still walked off of the field. It sat down by me and began to watch the battle.

"Alright Treecko…uh…I choose you..." I said hesitantly as I struggled to come up with a… catchphrase, I think you call it, or something like that.

"The battle between Onix and Treecko is about to begin! Battle be-" The referee was saying, but as he did, I looked at the stands and saw that my friends were nowhere to be seen, and I could see Minerva was just leaving. As I was about to call out to her, he left my sight. I looked at the referee and saw he was about to start the battle.

"Actually, can I have a break in-between battles?" I quickly said. The referee looked surprised to be interrupted, but nodded. I quickly exited the battlefield, my Pokemon following me, determined to see what was going on.

NEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOV

1st person: Ross

45 seconds ago…

Hey, I'm back. But I can't say much, I'm watching Kai's battle and I still want to watch it.

Brock's Geodude had just fainted when a guy came into the spectator stand. He was wearing a short-sleeved blue leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. He had black fingerless gloves, blue jeans and dark grey boots. He had long blond hair that sort-of covered his eyes, and from what I could see, they were blue.

He came into the stand, briefly looked at Kai's battle and started walking out again.

"Hey, where are you going?" I questioned. He didn't turn around and kept walking.

"Hey, did you hear me?!" I shouted at him. He still kept walking.

I got up and followed him down to the lobby, everyone else following me. In there, Kai met up with us.

"Hey, what's going on, guys?" He asked Azura.

"Some guy walked into your battle, took one look and walked off" Azura answered.

"Hey, what's your problem?" I shouted at him. Finally, he stopped walking, and turned his head 90° so he could see me.

"I came in to see if there was any next talent here" He said coldly. "I was wrong"

"Hey! That's not nice!" Kai shouted.

"Hmph. I don't care about being 'not nice' to people of your calibre. Now, I'm going." He said, and continued on to the entrance and walked outside. We all followed him. He turned his head once more.

"Why are you following me?" He said, his voice dripping with coldness.

"You didn't apologize! Now do it!" Minerva said, now at the front.

"…go, Gray. Fire Blast" He ordered. We didn't notice the command until a moment later because his Charizard was different. It wasn't shiny, it was blue. When we noticed the command, we jumped out of the way, but it hit Minerva square in the chest. She fell to the ground.

We ran to her, and Ace looked at him in disgust.

"You just hit an innocent person! Do you feel no shame?" Ace asked him.

He looked at us for a moment and said "It was her fault for getting in my way"

We watched as he called back his Charizard, Grey and sent out a Salamence. He roughly jumped on its back and commanded "Maelstrom, Fly" The Salamance spread its wings and flew into the sky while we watched.

When he was out of sight, we turned to Minerva and Ace asked her "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" She said, and proceeded to get up and brush away all the charring on her clothes.

"How does that even-ah, screw it, we live in a world where lizards can shoot out fire, I'm going to go complete my battle" Kai said as he left the group. The rest of went back to the stands to see the final part of Kai's battle.

NEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOV

1st person: Kai

Hey, well I'm back. Now let's go win a gym badge.

I walked out into the battlefield where Brock was waiting.

"So, we're finishing this battle?" Brock said, and I nodded. Both Pokemon took a stance on the battlefield.

"The battle between Onix and Treecko is about to begin. Battle begin!"

"Alright Treecko, use Pound!" I said, and Treecko ran at Onix and slapped it's paw on a body… rock. Onix simply looked at Treecko and snorted.

"Onix, use Bind!" Brock said, and Onix started to surround Treecko.

"Use Quick Attack and get out of there!" I commanded and Treecko darted out of Onix's circle.

"Now, use Mega Drain!" I said, and green lights came out of Treecko's body, went to Onix's body and went in. A moment later, they came out and went into Treecko's body. Instantly, Treecko looked stronger.

"Seriously?! Another Mega Drain!" Brock complained. As he said that, I thought about Ross' battle.

"Whoops, sorry" I sheepishly said. "But now! Treecko, use Pursuit!"

Treecko disappeared, and reappeared right in front of the weak Onix's head. He brought his paw hand thingy down on its head, and Onix was smashed into the ground. We didn't need a referee to know Onix was knocked out.

"Onix is unable to battle!" Welp, there it is. "The winner is Treecko! Which means the battle goes to Kai!"

Yeah! We won! Treecko and Zorua jumped into my arms as we celebrated. I put them down as Brock came up to me.

"Congratulations! As a sign of your victory at the Pewter Gym, here is the Boulder Badge!" Brock said as he handed me a badge that looked like a rock.

I walked out to the lobby where my friends came to meet me.

"Congrats man, you did it!" Ross said to me.

"Yeah! Now it's between me and Azura!" Ace said, and him and Azura looked at each other.

"Ok guys, let's head back to the Pokemon Center" Minerva said to us all, and we headed back to the Pokemon Center, with me still overjoyed about my victory.

ANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINE

*walks out*

A: So, that was the chapter! How was it? I hope it was good. Anyway, I noticed that I didn't have a QOTC last chapter because I forgot, so I'm putting one in this one. Here it is!

QOTC: What happens when you lick a Nintendo Switch cartridge?

A: A different one, but nonetheless. Also, don't forget. If you are the first person to answer the QOTC, you get an OC! The OC sheet is on Chapter 2. Don't forget.

A: So that's all from me. Enjoy your day, night, whatever. Bye! *trapdoor opens and I fall into it*

NEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERS

New reviewers:

VesuviusPM


	9. Chapter 9: Sorry! Battle 4 is here!

*walks out*

A: Hello hello, and welcome to another chapter! I know, it's been a while, but I've had to juggle a few things, and…well…you know how you just can't be bothered to do something, but you chip away at it until you're finished? Well, that's what I'm doing. Just chipping away until it's finished. So, here it is.

Also, as a note to VaatiStar, I noticed you stopped reviewing and are probably not keeping the Minerva Owned counter, so as a precaution, I'm keeping it as well. You might not even read this, because you may be busy, or even, y'know, dead…

Well, that was sort of depressing. Review time!

A: The first one is from Eon The Zoroark, and he said: "The Nintendo Switch tastes bad" Yeah, well the cartridges do, at least. Actually, I labelled the question wrong, and I should've put a cartridge in there somewhere. Actually, that issue is raised in the next review. Thanks for that.

A: The next one is from Luktopius, and he said: "I sent in my OC's via PM... I don't know if you got or if there's just a backlog of OC's... also the switch doesn't taste bad, the cartridges do." Well, yeah, the cartridges taste bad. You're right. Also to everyone else, he sent his OC(s) in, so they'll be appearing soon. Last one!

A: The last one is from VesuviusPM, and he said: "I can see what you mean about describing differently(because the result was not the best). I'll send you more defining details about the character through PM. Wonder how long until his name is actually given." Well, it won't be long! Also, he'll be appearing very soon.

A: And that's it! Well then…wait a minute. I have a late review here! It's from DracoDraconis55, and he said: "I don't own a switch...but apparently either it or the cartridges tastes bad...according to what people are saying...I WAS going to say that you need to clean the console but...*shrugs* I dunno..." Well, basically man. Yeah, the cartridges taste bad. And, I know you didn't answer first, but everyone else has sent in an OC, so I guess…you get one? I think. Eh, it's up to you if you want one, but if you want to, the sheet is on Chapter 2.

A: So, that's that. See you! *tries to walk out, but leg falls though loose floorboard*

A: Well, I'll just…try to get my leg out. Just ignore me. *tries to get leg out but gets more stuck*

A: *sigh* This could be a while.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Chapter 9

1st person: Ross

Hello again! Now, let's go!

We left the Pokemon Center (like usual) because why not? We went over to the gym (like usual) and Brock greeted us (like usual). I guess we're locals…now…?

"So, you guys are back. Who's battling now?" Brock asked us.

"Bye guys, I'm joining the Badge Club now!" Kai said, and he went over and joined us.

"So, it's just you and me, then" Azura said. Ace nodded. We stuck our fists/claws into the center and started shaking them. 1… 2… 3… We looked at our hands.

"Well, we have the same thing" Ace said, as we both had rock.

"DO-OVER!" Azura shouted, and they did it again.

"Wow, 2 in a row" Ace commented as they both had paper.

"AGAIN!" Azura shouted once more, and they did it again, and this time they had a result.

"Finally!" Azura said as her rock prevailed over Ace's scissors.

"Dangit! Well, I guess I'm last" Ace said, but he joined us as Azura followed Brock down to the battlefield.

NEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOV

1st person: Azura

Well hey! Let's win a gym badge, finally!

I followed Brock to the battlefield, and he went to his side of the battlefield while I went to mine. The platforms raised up, and we were above the battlefield.

"The battle between Brock, the gym leader, and Azura, the challenger, is about to begin! Trainers, send out your Pokémon!"

"Geodude, go!" Brock said, and sent out Geodude. It instantly got into an offensive stance.

"Oshawott, go!" I said, and sent out Oshawott. It saw Geodude, and (albeit sort-of reluctantly) faced it.

"The battle between Oshawott and Geodude is about to start! Battle begin!"

"Alright Oshawott, use Water Gun!" I said, and Oshawott shot a strong beam of water at Geodude. 

"Geodude, dodge it!" Brock shouted, and Geodude tried to dodge it, but it got it.

"Now rush in with Razor Shell!" I shouted. Oshawott pulled its scalchop off its chest and rushed at Geodude. As he ran, the scalchops edge grew a blue edge and started looking like a blade. It got to Geodude and started swiping at it.

"Geodude, dodge it!" Brock commanded. Geodude, despite being a floating rock with arms and a face, dodged around Oshawotts swipes at it.

"Good Geodude! Now use Tackle!" Brock said, and Geodude rushed at Oshawott after he had just swung. He hit Oshawott and it went flying back. It landed on the ground, picked up its scalchop and fastened it back on its chest.

"Oshawott, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Oshawott looked back and nodded.

"Alright then. Oshawott, use Fury Cutter!" I commanded. Oshawott pulled its scalchop, and it started glowing, but it was green this time. It rushed at Geodude and started hitting it. It wasn't very effective, but each successful hit it got in, Geodude was sent back a little more.

Finally, Geodude fell to the ground, swirls for eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Oshawott is the winner!"

"Yeah Oshawott! Nice job!" I cheered. It cheered with me as well.

"Alright Geodude, return!" Brock said as he recalled it into its pokeball. "Now go Onix!"

Onix came out, looked at us, and started getting ready for battle, which basically consisted of curling up, then going out straight.

"You think you can still battle Oshawott?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Ok then! Oshawott, go!" I said, and Oshawott got onto the battlefield again.

"The battle between Oshawott and Geodude is about to begin. Battle begin!"

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!" I shouted, and Oshawott shot a blast of water at Onix. It bounced off on of its body rocks, and Onix just leered down at Oshawott.

"Ohhh…shi-" I began to say, before Brock interrupted meh.

"Onix, quickly, use Rock Tomb!" Onix nodded, and suddenly, massive rocks formed in the sky, and started flying at Oshawott, who was running in circles.

The rocks formed a tomb around him (because that's what the move what literally called, no ****, Sherlock), and the last one fell through the hole and crushed him.

The rocks suddenly disappeared, and for a moment I was thinking about the physics of the move (because seriously, how does a rock DISAPPEAR?!), then I climbed down the convenient ladder at the back of the podium-thingy and ran to Oshawott.

"Oshawott is unable to battle! Onix wins!" The referee announced.

"Oshawott, are you okay?" I asked my flattened pokemon, who suddenly inflated, but was clearly still knocked out. "Alright then. Oshawott, return!" I said, and returned him to his pokeball.

I returned to the podium and called out my next pokemon.

"Eevee, go!" I said, and I sent out Eevee. She took one glance at Onix, then turned to me.

"You JUST had to send me out against Onix, didn't you?" She glared (I think).

"Hey, well, I don't have any other pokemon and Oshawott was knocked out, so yeah" I replied.

"Fine…I'll do it" She said, albeit reluctantly. She then turned to Onix and took a battle position.

"The battle between Eevee and Onix is about to start. Battle begin!"

"Alright Eevee, use Swift!" I commanded. Eevee jumped into the air, did a front flip and stars came from her tail. Wait a minute…what?! Actually, never mind. The stars flew towards Onix and smashes against its body. Actually, that did more damage than Water Gun. Ok, then…I don't know how that works, but okay…

Onix recovered from the hit and waited for Brock's next command.

"Okay Onix, use Rock Tomb!" Brock commanded. Onix summoned the boulders out of thin air again (again, how?) and threw them at Eevee. This time, I had a plan.

"Alright Eevee, jump onto the boulders as they fall!" I said. As the boulders fell down, Eevee jumped onto each of them, and on the last one jumped high into the air.

"Alright, NOW! Use Quick Attack!" I shouted. Eevee turned down (for what! Ohhhh! Sorry, I'll just continue…) and aimed straight for Onixs head. Combined with the force of coming from the sky and the speed from the Quick Attack, it was enough to send Onix…through…the floor? Wait; let me just process the physics on that…wait. That doesn't even physics. How does that even work?

While I was processing the physics level of that (by the way, it was about less than 1%), I didn't realise that I had won. I finally realised when Brock came up to my lowered podium.

"Well done. You have beaten me, and as proof of your victory, I will present you with the boulder badge." He told me.

"Wait…" I said, my mind still processing it. "I…won? YES! I WON!" I shouted. Eevee came over and celebrated with me. Even Oshawott, who was knocked out in his pokeball, somehow managed to wake up, get out of his pokeball and celebrate with us.

I went out into the lobby to meet my friends who were waiting for me there.

"Well done, Azura!" Ross told me.

"Yeah! You did really well!" Minerva added.

"Thanks guys! So, now only Ace is left." I said. He nodded.

We left the gym and started walking back to the pokemon center. As we walked, I thought of a question I had to ask Ace.

"Oh yeah! Hey Ace, what pokemon do you have?" I asked him.

"Well…" He started sheepishly. "I don't have any"

We all looked at him and shouted "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

ANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINEANOTHERLINE

*walks out*

A: Guys…the dream is real…I finally completed this chapter…I know it's been a month, and that's a long time, but it's finally out.

A: I'm sorry, but…I was juggling a lot of stuff, and honestly…I couldn't be bothered. So sorry. But I'm back, and I promise this won't happen again. I hope.

A: And since I'm back, here's a new QOTC for you. Remember, if you answer correctly, you get an OC in the story. Just something to show my appreciation.

QOTC: Hmmm…hmmm… What game can you play on the Total jerkface website?

A: Well, I've been playing it a lot, so yeah…

A: So guys, that chapter's done. I guess I'll see ya next chapter… *tries to walk out but leg falls through the same hole* OH COME ON! Well then…I guess I'll see you later. Bye!

NEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERS

New reviewers:

DracoDraconis55


	10. Chapter 10: Finally gone

*walks out*

A: Hey guys, and welcome to another chapter! This time, I am not letting a month get between chapters. So yeah, I FINALLY fixed that floorboard I keep falling through… *glare at board*

A: Oh yeah! Guys, between the chapter before last and the last chapter, we hit 1,000 views! Yeah guys! …I know. It doesn't seem like much, but what it means to me is that at least 1,000 people took time out of their days to read MY work, just a person who likes writing. Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. I would also like to thank all the followers and the favouriters for…yeah, doing that. Wait…this is turning into a thank-you fest! NO! Okay then, now let's read the reviews!

A: Before we do that, I just need to…find…something… *looks through random pile* HERE IT IS!

A: *puts on crown* Hey guys, remember this crown? The one I put on at the start when we had four reviews? Well, it's back. First review!

A: The first review is from Eon the Zoroark, and I'm not gonna bother writing *cough* copy and paste *cough* it on because it would add so many words to this, so if you want to read it, check out the reviews. Well man, I just have to say thanks. That is definitely what I would call worth wile advice. I'll take it all on board! Well, I'll take your advice on the Bulbapedia thing, though I won't be able to use it most of the time, because where I usually write it*cough* school *cough* it's banned. So I'll try to, but it's mostly out of the question. But thanks. But wait. When they say 'penny for your thoughts' and you put 2 cents in, what happens to the other coin? *dun dun dun dun* Eh, never mind. Also, I'm sorry, but I'm have to break that thing you say about switching POVs, for the sake of the plot thickening. In addition, I'm gonna take an educated guess and say you're American. Just saying. Next one!

A: The next one is from VesuviusPM, and he said: "QOTC: Happy Wheels.

As for the chapter itself, you actually addressed something quite wrong with Pokemon, and that's how most of the attacks work. Like seriously how do they do half of this s-, unlike a certain other series/franchise I know. I won't say what it is for the sake of not starting an unwanted hate show."

Well, then. Yeah, you're right. Also, yeah. How does **** even work in the Pokemon world? Also, I WANT TO KNOW THE FRANCHISE. TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee… *gasp* Ok, next one!

A: The next 2 are from a new person, Missingno50. Thanks for reading, man! He said: "Happy Wheels.  
Time to work on an OC that I hope comes much later in the story than the next chapter." And his next one: "Ignoring the fact that I was late to the QOTC-I'm still going to make that character so I can send it in after the next QOTC."

Yeah, you're right. Also, don't worry, you decide when and how they come in to the story. Just another thing. You can send it in now. I know, you didn't answer first, but it was the same with Draco. He didn't say it first, but the other people had already sent one in, so he got one (I hope he wants to, at least…). So yeah, you can send it in.

A: So guys, that's all I have to say and do. K, before I go, I gotta do something. *takes off crown and throws it away* Well, I'll get that back when something else special happens. See ya guys! *runs off*

A: Wait a minute! *runs back* I didn't explain some stuff! Okay. So, the stuff you see at the start of the real chapter, y'know, the intro thing. That's still the person's thoughts, the explanation stuff. Anything _in italics is Pokemon speech, because it's easier to understand and why not?_ After that, the story's on, and I'll (hopefully) do what Eon said, and (everything in brackets is my thoughts while writing this. You can either ignore or read. Happy Reading!) 

THISISALINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Chapter 10: Finally gone

1st person: Azura

Whoa whoa whoaaaaaaa, what? Wait, Ace doesn't have a Pokemon? Whaaaaaat.

"Well, yeah, I don't have a Pokemon" Ace said.

"But wait…you can't battle without a Pokemon" I said shakily.

"Ok, that settles it!" Ross said. "We're going to get you a Pokemon!"

"Are you sure, guys? I mean-" Ace was about to say, before he was interrupted by Kai.

"You can't battle without a Pokemon in legal battles, so you actually need one" He said.

"…fine." Ace said. "I'll get a Pokemon"

"Alright then, that's settles!" I declared. "I'll just go heal my Pokemon, then we can go! You guys stay here"

I started walking off in the direction of the Pokemon Center, and before long, I saw the familiar Pokeball sign on top of the building. I casually walked in and Nurse Joy said to me: "Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center! Would you like us to heal your Pokemon?"

"Yes please!" I replied eagerly. I handed her my Pokeballs and she put them on a tray her Blissey was holding.

They walked into the room behind them, and I waited for a bit, thinking about things.

"Because seriously, how does a rock disappear?!" I thought in confusion. In that same confusion, I didn't notice the Blissey coming out of the room. I finally noticed when she started talking to me.

" _So, you won your badge?"_ Blissey asked me.

"Yep! Got my badge and everything, even though there wasn't an everything!" I replied joyously. How sad. I didn't realise what I just did.

Blissey took a step back, a look of confusion on her face _"Wait, you can understand me?"_ She said confusedly.

"Uhh…" I said slowly, hoping someone could save me. Fortunately, someone did!

As we were standing there, dumbfounded, Nurse Joy came at the perfect moment with my Pokemon. Nurse Joy to the rescue!

"Here are your Pokemon! We hope to see you again!" She cheerfully said, clearly not noticing the situation going on here. Maybe…

"Uh-yeah! Thank you!" I quickly said. I gathered up my pokeballs quickly and ran out of the Pokemon Center, a confused Blissey and Nurse Joy looking at me. Nurse Joy turned to Blissey and said, "Well, I wonder what that was all about!"

" _Beats me"_ Blissey replied back.

I ran back to the spot the guys were waiting for me at, thinking "Oh my god, I nearly just revealed it" over and over. Thankfully, they were still there, but it looked like they were…arguing? Well, at least three of them were. Minerva was just standing at the side, looking at them and exchanging looks with Ralts. They shrugged at each other and continued to watch them argue.

I ran up to them and Minerva turned to me with relief.

"Thank god you're here. They started arguing when you left, and they have not stopped once" She said.

"But wait. Why didn't you just stop them yourself?" I asked her.

"Because they would've found a way to rope me in as well, then you know what happens next…"

I sighed. "Yeah, I'll just deal with it"

I went up to the arguing boys, and I heard snippets of their argument before I punched Ross in the face and tackled Kai while kicking Ace in the face. Hey, that rhymed! I'm a poet!

"Oh god WHY?!" Ross screamed.

Kai just sighed.

Minerva stood there, then gave me a thumbs-up. "Noice" She said.

Ace wobbled around for a moment, then said "Alright, I'm okay!" before toppling over onto the ground.

I sighed again as I walked over to him. "Alright, get up." I said as I slapped him in the face.

"ALRIGHT I'M UP" Ace said very loudly. Not yelling, but very loudly. There's a difference, gosh! Nah, just kidding.

"Good! Now let's go catch you a Pokemon!" I declared as we set off. On the way, I turned to Ross and said "Hey, what were you guys arguing about earlier?"

"About what ice-cream flavour is the best" He replied instantly.

"…seriously?"

"HEY! Favourite ice-cream flavours is a serious topic!" He said.

"Hey Azura, what IS your favourite ice-cream flavour?" Kai asked me.

I looked at Minerva. Her eyes screamed "FOR GOD'S SAKE, DON'T ANSWER!"

I turned to Kai and said "Yeah, NO. I'm not getting involved"

Ace pouted. "Aww, come on! What is you-"

"I swear to god, if you keep pestering me, I'm gonna go ham on you. You do not want that" They immediately shut up.

We eventually got to a forest, to the confusion of some of us.

"Wait, is this supposed to be here?" Ross asked, confused.

"Eh, beats me" Kai replied.

"I'm…pretty…sure this is…supposed to be here?" I said slowly.

Minerva shrugged. "Eh, it's here. Let's go in"

We went in and were immediately were assaulted by heat.

"My god, why is it so hot?" Ross complained.

"Because of global warming. I told you already" Minerva said while tying her robe…cloak thing around her waist.

"Wait. Why does global warming happen?" I said.

"Well, the earth is stable and warm right now. Well, used to be. Humans are putting a stop to that" Minerva replied.

"Did you just refer to humans like you weren't one?" Kai said suspiciously.

Ace, who was strangely quiet until this point, said "Wait…this doesn't seem like any normal global warming heat. Something isn't right." He ran off in the direction of the heat as we followed. We soon got to a clearing where 2 strange people had cornered a small Pokemon.

The people were a male and a female. The male was wearing a full body uniform, which kinda resembled a onesie, without the entire sleepwear thing. He wore a belt with a pokeball on it and he wore grey boots. The female wore the same top half of the males, but the bottom half ended in a miniskirt, which sort-of resembled Zoe's. She was wearing grey knee high grey boots, and she also had a belt with a pokeball on it. Both had Rs on their front.

"We've been looking all over for you, little Vulpix!" The male said leeringly at the Vulpix.

"You're a pretty hard one to find, aren't ya? Don't know why the boss wants ya, but anyways" The female said in the same manner as the male.

"So if you don't wanna get hurt, you'll just come with us!" The male announced. The Vulpix just crouched in the corner, looking threatened.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" Ace shouted as he ran in between the Vulpix and the people. The Vulpix looked a little surprised that Ace had arrived, but still a little wary.

"A Pokemorph, eh?" The female said surprised.

"No matter!" Announced the male "Just an added bonus! You, give me your Pokemon!"

Ace shrugged. "Sorry, don't have any"

"Ok then, we'll just take you!"

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted Minerva as she put herself between the person and Ace.

"So, who are YOU now?" The female said as the male backed up.

"My name's Minerva, and Ralts! Bewear! Go!" She said. Ralts jumped off her shoulder and stood in front of her, but Bewear was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait, Bewear. Where are you?" Minerva said confused as we all looked around. We all saw it sleeping against a tree. It had a Butterfree perched on its face

"OH COME ON!" Minerva shouted, before sighing. "Fine…I'll just beat you with Ralts"

"You'll lose against our Pokemon!" Both of them shouted before starting a motto.

"To protect the world from devastation!" 

"To unite all people within our nations!" 

"To denounce the evils-"

"Oh my god, you're Team Rocket. Seriously?" Kai said unimpressed.

"You guys went out of fashion like 5 years ago" I added on.

"Hey! Well, Team Rocket's still here. Pokemon, go!" They both shouted while sending out their Pokemon. We took a good look at them.

One of the Pokemon was a Zubat, no surprise there. But the other one, it looked like a Rattata, but it was black, and had what looked like a moustache on its face.

"Haven't seen my Alolan Rattata before?" The female said leeringly "I caught him in Alola myself before I joined Team Rocket."

"Okay Ralts, use Icy Wind!" Minerva commanded. Ralts inhaled, then exhaled and released her frosty breath over the opposing Pokemon. Zubat seemed pretty hurt by it, but Rattata was relatively unharmed.

"Zubat, use Supersonic!" The male commanded. Zubat screeched, and several grey circle-shaped rings shot at Ralts from its mouth, steadily increasing in size.

"Dodge it!" Minerva shouted. Ralts jumped out of the way of the rings. They harmlessly went into the ground.

"Rattata, use Tackle!" The female commanded. Rattata ran at Ralts, white lines running off its body. Ralts tried to dodge, but she got hit.

"Ralts, are you okay?" Minerva asked worriedly. Ralts stood up again, and gave Minerva a thumbs-up. Well, the best she could with her 'hands'.

"Good! Now use Confusion!" Minerva commanded. Ralts put its hand on its head and concentrated deeply, and Zubat and Rattata were enveloped in a blue glow. Inside Ralts' head, she was grabbing hold of Zubats and Rattatas mind. She was able to grab hold of Zubats mind easily, but however she tried, she wasn't able to grab hold of Rattatas mind.

Suddenly, Zubat was thrown to the floor, still enveloped in the blue glow. Rattata just stood there, scratching its moustache. Zubat was again pulled off the ground by Ralts' power, and thrown into a tree. Zubat and Rattata were released from the power, and Zubat fell to the ground, clearly knocked out.

"Dammit! Zubat, return!" The male shouted.

"Rattata, use Bite!" The female shouted as well. Rattatas teeth elongated and it ran at Ralts. She tried to dodge, but Rattatas fangs closed around her as she struggled. Rattata let go of Ralts after a moment. She fell to the floor.

"Ralts! Are you ok still?" Minerva said once again. Ralts got up, albeit more slowly, and nodded at her.

"Good, try…Icy Wind…" Minerva said, clearly running out of ideas. Ralts inhaled, but instead of a cold wind coming out, Ralts shrieked, and heart-shaped waves of energy came out instead. They grew in size as they reached Rattata, not unlike Supersonic. As they hit Rattata, it was flung back against a tree, and it was knocked out.

"What was that?" Minerva said. Kai coughed.

"It looks like your Ralts just learned Disarming Voice!" He announced.

"Oh no, we're not dealing with that!" The grunts shouted. "Team Rocket's running off again!" They ran off into the distance.

"Well, that went well. Good job, Ralts for learning Disarming Voice!" Minerva praised. Ralts celebrated.

"Wait, are you okay?" Ace said, still standing behind Minerva, to the Pokemon. It still looked a bit wary, but it came up to him and snuggled against him.

"Wait Ace. We came here to get you a Pokemon, and this Vulpix seems to like you, so why don't you have this as your Pokemon?" Ross said.

"Well, that seems like a good idea, I guess" Ace said. He bent down so he was on eye level of the Vulpix. "Hey, do you want to become my Pokemon?"

The Vulpix thought about it for a second, then nodded.

"Alright then. Hey one of you guys, can I borrow a pokeball?"

"Sure, you can borrow one of mine!" I said as I threw him a pokeball. He caught it pretty well for not having proper hands. He knelt down to Vulpixs level again and held out the pokeball to it. It thought for a moment, then touched the button on the center of the pokeball. It became red light, then was sucked into the pokeball. Ace loosened his grip on the pokeball as it shook in his palm.

1…2…3…ding! The pokeball stopped shaking and settled in his hand.

"Well, you caught something! Well done!" Kai congratulated. Ace looked at the pokeball in his hand, then stood up and posed.

"Yes! I caught Vulpix!" He said triumphantly. We all stared at him.

"…what was that?" I asked.

"…my victory pose when I catch a Pokemon!"

"…yeah. Please don't." Kai said quickly and quietly.

"Eh. I'm gonna keep doing it."

"Let's head back to the Pokemon Center, so Ace can prepare for his battle" Minerva said. She looked at Ralts and saw that she looked pretty beat up, so she said softly "You should go into the magical pokeball" Ralts nodded and tapped the button on the pokeball. She turned into red light and went into the pokeball.

We headed back out the forest, into Pewter City and into the Pokemon Center, as we waited for Aces battle.

(At this point I was considering whether to make a long chapter or split them up, but yeah. Long one!)

THE NEXT DAY…

We walked in relative silence to the gym, Vulpix walking alongside Ace, when he turned to it and said "Hey, since I've caught you and we've trained, you haven't said a word. Why?" Vulpix stopped and thought for a moment, then sat on its rump and started waving its paws around.

"Hm? What's Vulpix doing?" Ross said confusedly.

"Wait guys, I think Vulpix is trying to show sign language," I said. "Luckily, I know sign language!" Yeah. I learnt sign language because when I get a job, I want to help deaf and people unable to speak battle in leagues. Nice, huh?

I knelt down to Vulpix and started showing it sign language. It thought for a moment, then started doing it back. It was kinda hard to understand, y'know, only having 3 fingers on each hand, paw, thing, but I got the basic message. I turned to Ace and said "She can't speak".

Ace stopped and said "Whoa, ok." Then we kept on walking. When we were nearly inside the gym, Ace turned to Vulpix and said "How do you know sign language?" Vulpix sat down and started showing symbols again, and when she stopped, I turned to Ace and said "In her words, she said "I got it from a book that I found in The Woods"

"Wait, don't you mean the woods?" I said to Vulpix.

"No, The Woods" Vulpix signed back.

"Guys, stop pulling a Wingdings and get in the gym" Minerva said as she stood inside the gym with Ross and Kai.

"Whoops!" We said sheepishly. We walked into the gym and Brock greeted us.

"So, you're battling now, eh?" He said to Ace.

"Yeah." Ace said. He turned to us to find us walking up the stairs.

"Good luck!" Minerva and Kai called out to him.

Downstairs, Brock said to Ace "Are you ready to battle?" Ace nodded. "Good, follow me." They walked onto the battlefield.

NEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEW

1st person: Ace

Hello, it's me. Your friendly neighbourhood pokemorph, Ace! Now let's win a badge, for the first time.

We walked onto the battlefield, myself feeling anxious, and we stood on either side of the battlefield as the ground below us rose up.

"The battle between Brock, the gym leader, and Ace, the challenger, is about to begin. Trainers, send out your Pokemon!" The referee announced.

"Geodude, go!" Brock said. He sent out Geodude and it got into a defensive stance.

"Go! Vulpix!" I called out. Vulpix jumped off the platform onto the battlefield and took the same stance as Geodude.

"The battle between Vulpix and Geodude is about to start. Battle begin!"

"Alright Vulpix, use Ember!" I called out. Vulpix inhaled, then spat out a small flame at Geodude. It hit it spot on, but Geodude was largely unharmed.

"Okay Geodude, use Rock Throw." Brock commanded, and Geodude started picking up rocks off the ground and throwing them at Vulpix. Vulpix had no problem dodging them, though, and on the last rock, which was slightly larger than the other ones, she jumped on it and did a backflip off it.

"Well, aren't you just agile!" I teased Vulpix. She just gave me a heavy-lidded glare back.

"Alright, fine" I said back, but as we were talking, we didn't notice Brock calling out his second attack. Suddenly, Vulpix was thrown backwards by Geodudes Tackle.

"Vulpix! Are you okay?" I asked. Vulpix stood up, albeit a little shakily.

Inside my head, I thought, "Crap. We can't afford to get hit one more time. We still need to battle Onix"

"Alright, now use Payback!" I shouted. Vulpix concentrated, and multiple dark beams shot out of her and smacked Geodude, sending it flying. It hit a rock, smashing it into pieces, lying still.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Vulpix wins!" The referee announced.

"Yeah, Vulpix!" My friends cheered.

"Geodude, return," Brock called out, sending Geodude back to its Pokeball. "Now Onix, go!" He shouted, sending Onix out. It roared, for the sake of Onixness. It got into an offensive stance.

"The battle between Vulpix and Onix is about to start. Battle begin!"

"Vulpix, use Confuse Ray!" I said. Vulpix sent out a circular pulsing ball of energy at Onix. It hit Onix, and suddenly Onix seemed clumsy and unresponsive.

"Come on Onix, snap out of it!" Brock shouted, but that only prompted it to hit its head against the wall.

"OH COME ON!" Brock shouted. Unluckily, Onix stopped being confused.

"Alright Onix, use Rock Tomb!" Brock said as I inhaled sharply. The same rocks that took out Oshawott appeared in the air and started falling at Vulpix. Each rock smashed into the ground around Vulpix, and the final one covered the top, finishing off the 'tomb'. The rocks suddenly crumbled and I saw Vulpix laying on the ground amongst the rubble.

"Vulpix is unable to batt-huh?" The referee was about to announce, but he stopped when Vulpix started shakily standing up.

"Vulpix! You can stop battling if you want to-" I started to say, but she turned her head and shook it.

"That choice will be your downfall! Onix, use Bind!" Brock commanded. Onix slithered up to Vulpix, actually quite fast for a rock snake with no arms and legs, and started squeezing the life out of the helpless Vulpix.

"VULPIX!" I cried out, drained of options, when Vulpix closed her eyes. She seemed like she had a headache, then a multi-coloured beam of light came from the middle of her forehead. As all of us gaped at it, the beam hit Onix straight in the head. It reared up, releasing Vulpix from the death, well not death, because that would be illegal, grip. It reared up once again, then fell to the ground.

"O-Onix is unable to battle. Vulpix wins, which means the victory goes to Ace!" The referee stuttered out.

"Yes Vulpix, we did it!" I said, then I noticed her lying on the floor next to Onix. "Oh god, are you alright?" I shouted as I ran to Vulpix. I picked her up, then said "Nice job."

Brock walked up to me with a smile and said "You have beaten me. To show proof of your victory at the Pewter Gym, I present you with the Boulder Badge." He opened up a case which held a badge that looked like a, well, Boulder.

I picked it up off the cushion and looked at it. Then I struck a pose and shouted "Yeah! I got the Boulder badge!" My friends stared at me.

"…didn't we agree to not do that anymore?" Ross said, heavy-lidded.

"You agreed. I didn't" I argued as I walked out into the foyer. The others came down the stairs just as I came in.

"Good job, Ace!" Azura congratulated.

"Finally, we can go!" Minerva sighed.

Brock watched us as we set off to the Pokemon Center, to get ready to leave for the next city. As we walked off, Brock sighed and said "Well, this is going to take a while to clean up"

NEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOV

3rd person

Brock and the referee were cleaning up the gym after Aces battle, when Brock noticed the strangely unnamed referee trying to sneak out the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Brock asked the creeping referee. He jumped, then scratched his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Brock, I need to go somewhere. I'll stay and help you clean-"

"It's okay!" Brock said. "I can clean up myself, and Geodude and Onix can help" 

"Are you sure? I can-"

"Just go! Before I change my mind!" Brock laughed.

"Okay, thank you!" The referee said, and left. What was unknown to Brock, though, that he had less than good intentions on his mind.

NEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOV

1st person: ?

I sat on my chair, behind my desk, and waited for my grunt to come with the latest news on the triplets. Persian purred as I scratched her behind the ears. She always liked me scratching her there.

Before long, a knock came on my door and I said "Come in" A man came in, and I recognised him as one of my grunts. Where was he stationed again? Ah yes, he is posing as gym leader Brocks referee to keep up the data with the trio.

"Sit down. How did they go with the battle?" I asked the grunt.

The grunt sat down, and stuttered a bit, but he said "B-boss! All of them, even their companions, they managed to beat Brock!"

"Hmm, interesting. Seems like they're going to be more of a problem then I…suspected. Seems like I need to…take care of them sooner" I said quietly.

"Boss, I don't understand why you're interested in these kids. I mean, they're like any other kids starting their journey! What's so special about them?"

I leaned across the table and said softly, "Are you questioning my choices?" Persian growled.

The grunt recoiled. "N-no boss! I'm just asking!"

I sat back and said "You can leave" The grunt left the room quickly.

"Seems like I need to take care of them sooner…" I mused. It's a shame. They were such nice kids.

NEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEWPOVNEW1

3rd person

Unknown to this person, there was someone on the roof, listening in to his entire conversation.

She said, "Hmm, interesting. Veeery interesting. There are some certain people who would benefit from this" in a very familiar British accent before jumping off.

Inside, the person swore he heard someone outside, but he shrugged and returned to his desk.

THISLINEISFORTHEENDOFTHECHAPTERIFYOUCOULDNTTELLIAMTRYINGOUTMESSAGELINESBYE!

*walks out*

A: So, how was that for you? It's definitely a shorter wait then last chapter, because the wait for that was UNACCEPTABLEEEEEEEEEEEE, and it's the longest chapter by far, with 4500 words. Hope you guys enjoyed. If you want to, please review, or drop a follow or favourite. I know, you don't have to, but I would really appreciate it! And here's the QOTC. Remember, if you get it right, you get an OC in the story. Here it is!

QOTC: Where is UNACCEPTABLEEEEEE from?

A: Here's a hint: It's from a TV show that's ending really soon, which makes me wanna cry, it has 9 seasons, and yeah. What time is it? It's time to end the chapter!

A: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you next chapter! *runs away, then runs back* Wait a minute, I nearly forgot something! Ok guys, I am currently looking for cover art for Different. If you like drawing, just send it to my Gmail and I'll see. I'm also looking for a beta reader for Different, so if you want to, just PM me. Ok, that's all, see ya guys! *runs off for real*

NEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERSNEWREVIEWERS

New reviewers:

Missingno50


	11. Not chapter 11: What's going on

Hey guys! This is just an update on what's going on with Different. Don't worry, I'm not stopping it. But just some info. The new chapter is going to take a little longer to upload. It's because I usually have a computer with touchscreen, and it makes things really easy. But lately, I have a big as f*** crack across my screen, and I have to disable my touchscreen. Which makes things kinda inconvenienced, and it makes me really pissed. So yeah. Also, I have a slight writers block, in how I leave the thing. Yay, not a lot of info! YAAAAAY!

I also have a new poll on my profile on what my profile pic should be, because I agree, you agree, what I have right now is filler. So it's on what my pic should be.

Ok guys, I'll see ya next chapter. Remember, if you like the story, please favourite and follow, it means a lot to me. Ok, see ya!

-A


	12. Chapter 11: Mountains are evil

*sprints out, and runs off the stage*

A: Ow…that hurt *gets back on stage*

A: Guys! I'm back! I'm finally working on the next chapter to Different, because I can finally be bothered to write again. Ok, apologies. I'm sorry for the wait, but I couldn't really be bothered when there's other stuff, like Youtube and video games. Maybe homework. Not really though. And I just discovered a new thing called The Hunger Games Simulator! It's really cool! Ok, apology over! Time for the reviews!

A: The first one is from Luktopius the Tropius (Yes that's your new name here), and he said: "UNACCEPTABLE is from Adventure Time. Lemongrab is the best. I can't think of an OC, just give it out for free. I don't really care."

Well, yeah. Adventure Time is the best. I'm really sad it's ending, and it's sad that shows like Regular Show have already ended. I'm so sad. It's the end of an era. Also, about the random OC, I guess Missingno50 can have it, since he needs a QOTC for his OC (I have no idea how that came out, BUT OK!). Next one!

A: The next one is from my dat boi (don't ask, I'm slighty insane, I haven't had anything sweet all day), DracoDraconis, and he said too much, so I'm not going to put it here. Well, more info is always good! Next one, mates! (I can say that because I'm Aussie, mate!)

A: Next one by dragonoverlord24 (ok, that doesn't have an account attached to it), and he said: "yeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh, i know it's too late, don't give shit, UNDERTALE! love jacksepticeye when he played it"

Sans: man, things relating with undertale make me…

A: SANS, DON'T YOU DARE!

Sans: really…

A: Sans, I will HARM YOU.

Sans: **bone-tired!**

A: Sans, oh my god. Why?!

Sans: well, **tibea** honest, kid, not many people find my puns **humerus**.

A: *sigh* Yeah, some people find my puns quite BONE-RING.

Sans: heh, you're good. welp, i should head back now, papyrus gets grumpy when I don't read him his bed time story.

A: See ya Sans!

A: Man, that Sans…He's a pun master. Yeah, I really like watching people who have never played Undertale play it, and shout at them. Yes, I have played through it. TRUE PACIFRISK FOR LIFE! Last one!

A: The last one is from Luktopius the Tropius atgain, and he said: "kek" Simply "kek" YAY KEKS!

A: And that's- Wait…we have a late review! Let's go!

A: The late review is from Raikou927 (thanks for reading!) and he said: "Adventure Time is where UNACCEPTABLEEEEEE comes from" Yeah, I love Adventure Time. Also, I guess you can have an OC, because I don't really mind and stuff like that. YAY! OK!

A: Well, that's it. I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter! I am typing this on my screen. I suffered for your chapter… Just read the AN at the bottom. Aaaaand…BYE! *sprints off*

Key:

Italics from now: Pokemon speech

Everything else: Normal

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Chapter 11: Arguments and Ambushes

1st person: Kai

Guess who's back, back again. It's Kai. Ok, let's go!

We finally left Pewter City and started our journey down to Cerulean City, where our next gym badge was located.

We were walking down a dirt trail down through a random place, when I announced "Ok, we're gonna have to turn around and walk back to get to Cerulean". Everyone stopped and turned to me.

"Wait, what?" Ace said.

"That doesn't make sense" Azura said. "To get to Cerulean we have to go through Mount Moon"

"Well, according to the map" I said. "We've gotta go around the world and come in through the back" Azura came up and looked at the map.

"You've got it upside-down, you stupid idiot" She said.

"Oh" I said sheepishly, feeling stupid. I turned the map the right side up.

We continued on our way to Cerulean City when we heard some people arguing in the distance. As we came closer, we could see three people arguing, one of them holding a map.

The one with her back to us had blueish skin with light blue running down the middle of each limb. She had some small spikes on her head, kinda looking like a crown. She wore dark blue denim jeans and a red t-shirt.

The guy holding the map had pale skin with pinkish accents running through the middle of his limbs. On his shoulders were some things that looked like shoulder pads. From what I could see from his hands, he had claws. He wore some kind of mask on his face. Behind him swung a tail. He wore a tank top and shorts.

The person facing us wore a long cloak that completely covered their body. Their voice was neutral.

As we walked closer, the person wearing the cloak noticed us and said "People coming"

The girl turned to us and I noticed she had thick-rimmed glasses. She said "Oh, thank god! Can you help us with something? This person here," She said, pointing to the guy, "thinks that Cerulean City is that way" She pointed the way we came from.

Azura went up to them and looked at their map. She stopped for a moment, then turned to the guy and said, "You've got the map upside-down, you stupid idiot"

"Oh" The guy said, looking sheepish.

"YES!" I exclaimed. "I'm not the only one that held a map upside-down!"

"Good for you" Ross said sarcastically.

The girl introduced herself. "My name is Diamond, the stupid idiot is Pearl and the person wearing the cloak is Platinum."

"Nice to meet you! My name is Azura, the person with the green hair who is bad at reading maps is Kai, the bright pink hair person is Ross, the bird-man is Ace, and our own cloak-wearing person is Minerva" She finished as some of us complained at our description. She turned to us and said "Hey, I did the best I could"

"So, Cerulean City is the way we came from…" Pearl said while all of them had sweatdrops. I couldn't see Platinum's face, but I assumed it had one as well.

"So, why don't we travel together?" Minerva asked.

"That actually might be a good idea" Minerva said. "I mean, we handle muggers fine as, and we can punch them in the face pretty fast, but they could help"

"Um, we're right here, if…you…haven't forgotten" Diamond said.

"Well then, that's settled!" Ross said. "We can travel together!" 

"Um, we didn't agree to this, but ok…" Platinum said. We set off on the path together.

On the path, I found myself walking next to Diamond. I didn't say anything, I just kept walking and looking at the map.

Not long after, we passed a sign that said "Ice Cream Up Ahead! Get Your Favourite Flavours Like Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, and Many More!"

"Ooh, strawberry ice-cream!" I exclaimed. "We have got to stop there!"

Diamond looked at me in surprise "You like strawberry ice-cream as well?"

I looked at her "Yeah! Pearl and Platinum don't?"

"Nope"

"How can you not like strawberry ice-cream?" I asked them.

"No thanks" They both said simultaneously.

"Chocolate is clearly better, though" Pearl said. Ross pointed at him, and said "It clearly is"

"Azura! Don't get into this-" Minerva was about to say, until Azura said "How can you say that those flavours are the best when choc-mint is!"

Minerva sighed. "Oh well, it makes this journey interesting" She turned to Azura and said "It is!"

At the end of this discussion argument, the group was split into 5 groups: Diamond and I supporting strawberry, Ross and Pearl with chocolate, Azura and Minerva with choc-mint, Ace was alone with bubblegum, and Platinum hadn't said anything the entire time. Smart person.

We started walking again to Cerulean City, all of us bickering about which ice-cream flavour was the best.

"Chocolate clearly is!" Ross argued.

"No it isn't!" I shot back. "Strawberry has so much flavour, UNLIKE CHOCOLATE!"

"Take that back!" Diamond shouted.

"Guys, guys, you've got it all wrong" Azura said as she pushed between us. "Choc-mint is the better one among yours!"

"Yeah!" Minerva piped in.

"Seriously, guys? Bubblegum for the win!" Ace told us. We all deadpanned.

"Really…" Azura said.

"Ok, even all of us know that bubblegum is bad" Ross pointed out.

"HEY!" Ace shouted.

Platinum decided they couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you guys SHUT UP ABOUT ICE-CREAM FLAVOURS!" Platinum said, their voice becoming demonic and their cloak disappeared, so we could see what was underneath.

She had grey-ish skin with red stripe accents along them. On her back there was a pair of black wings with red spikes on them. On her head she wore a golden crown thing, not unlike Diamond's. Behind her was a tail approximately the same size as Pearl's. With her look and her demonic voice, she looked really scary.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS TO LISTEN TO A BUNCH OF PEOPLE ARGUING ABOUT ICE-CREAM FLAVOURS?" Platinum boomed in her demonic voice. We shrank back a bit and waited. Diamond and Pearl seemed unaffected. I guess they're used to it.

"And clearly," She said, in a normal voice, a huge difference from the demonic one. "Vanilla is the best flavour" This time, we all deadpanned.

"Ok." Ace deadpanned. "Vanilla is bad"

"HEY!" Platinum shouted.

"No offence, but it is" Ross said.

"FINE!" Platinum's cloak appeared and she put it on, but she didn't cover her head. "LET'S JUST GO EAT ICE-CREAM!"

 **-TIMESKIP-**

We were all sitting in the very ice-cream store we were talking about. All of us was sitting on different tables, eating their favourite ice-creams. Everyone else in the store, mostly other Pokemon trainers, were staring at us. Finally, I sighed and stood up.

"You should probably eat your ice-creams" I told everyone staring at us. They quickly went back to their ice-creams. I sighed again and turned to all my friends.

"Ok, we're going." I told my friends.

"But!-Wait,-" Most of them started to say, until I interrupted them with "WE'RE GOING" In a demonic voice, not unlike Platinum's. They all pulled back a bit, then they got up and walked out. I turned around, and walked out as well, everyone staring at me.

When outside, I saw that everyone was still in their ice-cream groups.

"Ok, let's all be friends again!" I told them. "Ice-cream flavours don't matter!"

"Yes they do-" Ross started to say.

"NO THEY DON'T" I said in a full demonic voice.

Everyone looked at Ross and he sighed.

"Ok, let's all be friends again" Ross said.

"Yeah, ok!" Minerva said.

"Well, let's go to Cerulean!" I said as everyone agreed. We set off again from the ice-cream store.

Not that long after, we reached Mount Moon. As we stopped in front of it, we were shocked at how massive it was.

"Holy crap" Ross looked up.

"That thing is MASSIVE" Pearl said.

"Um, ok." Diamond said. "So, are we going through or not?"

"I guess so" Ace said.

"Ok, let's go!" Azura announced as she started walking in. Looking at each other, the rest of us started walking in behind her.

Once inside, the place didn't get any smaller.

"This is even bigger on the inside!" I exclaimed.

"Ooh, maybe we can catch more pokemon!" Azura said again.

"Let's just concentrate on getting through here, okay?" Platinum said. We started walking through the massive structure known as Mount Moon.

About halfway walking through, we started hearing speaking and yelling from deeper in the cave. Starting to run, we ran to the source of the noise to find a massive group of Team Rocket grunts and a group of Pokemon. As we came closer, I recognised the Pokemon as Pawniard. In the middle of the group was the evolved form of it, Bisharp.

"Over here!" Minerva whispered as she beckoned us over to a wall. We all quietly rushed over there, and hid. Starting to watch, I became really tense.

"So, you still resist?" One grunt said, coming to the front.

"Sharp! Bisharp Bi!" The Bisharp retaliated. I could hear it, but I didn't understand it as English because it was so far away.

"Let's do this the hard way, then!" Another grunt replied. All of the grunts pulled out Pokeballs and sent out standard grunt pokemon, like Zubat and Rattata. Some of them had some rarer, but not uncommon, pokemon like Ekans and Grimer. The rest had rarer ones from other regions like Woobat and Purrloin. One of them, I noticed, was an Alolan Rattata.

"God dammit," I thought. "They're here"

"Ok, let's go!" The grunts cried out as the pokemon started attacking the group of Pawniard and the Bisharp. They fought back, but the group of the cave pokemon could not stand against the sheer number of the grunt's pokemon, even if they were stronger. Slowly, but surely, the Pawniard were pushed back.

While I was watching this, my heart in my throat, I noticed a single Pawniard that was fighting harder than the rest of them. It didn't seem to go down, despite how many hits it took. As I watched, it charged up a Fury Cutter, then rushed the horde of Rocket pokemon, taking many of them down. But surely, it was slowing down more and more.

"What do we do?" Ross whispered.

"I don't know" Azura whispered back.

"Me neither" Diamond said quietly. Suddenly, I couldn't just sit there. I stood up suddenly, and darted over to the group of people shouting "HEY!" As my friends watched me, surprised.

I ran in front of the Pawniard and stood there. All the pokemon ceased their attacks as they watched me.

"A trainer, huh?" A grunt near the front said, mildly surprised.

"Well, more pokemon for us to take!" Another grunt said.

"Leave these pokemon alone!" I shouted as I sent out my pokemon. They came out, looked around for a moment, turned around and they both said, simultaneously, "What have you got us into?"

"Never mind!" I said to them. "Let's go!" All my friends rushed over and sent out their Pokemon as well.

Azura hit me in the head. "You just HAD to run out here, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Ace sighed. "Welp, time to fight." All the pokemon lept into the fray, beginning the fight.

The addition of all our pokemon was welcome, and not long after, the group of grunts were getting pushed back.

"We're winning this, guys!" Ross said to all of us.

"DON'T JINX US!" Platinum shouted. Oh no…did Ross just jinx us?

"Nah, jinxes don't really exist, do they?" I said cautiously. Azura was about to answer, but we started hearing shouts from further down inside the cave.

"Please don't tell me-" Diamond was about to say, but another group of Rocket grunts ran out from deeper in the cave, armed with another batch of pokemon. Platinum hit Ross and I in the head. Hard.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO JINX US?!" She shouted at us.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" Ross said, a new lump on his head. "We can do this!"

*Spongebob voice* **5 MINUTES LATER…**

"WE CAN'T DO THIS!" Ross shouted again, the lump still on his head.

After the new group of Rocket grunts arrived, the sheer number of them plus the grunts that were still there started pushing us back until we were close to losing.

"How are you guys going?!" I shouted to the rest of them. "Zorua is knocked out and Treecko can't take much more!"

"Litten is knocked out, and Shroomish..." Ross said as he looked at Shroomish, which was by this point spamming Mega Drain to stay alive.

"Um, Piplup is awake, barely, and Eevee went right back into her pokeball" Azura said as she tried to send Eevee out, only for Eevee to go straight in. I'm guessing that Eevee was screaming inside their head "Nopenopenopenopenopenope"

"Vulpix is fainted, but I'm handling the pokemon and the trainers just fine" Ace said as he suplexed a Rattata. He then walked up to the surprised trainer and suplexed him as well. We all sweatdropped.

"Uh, Ralts is fainted and Bewear…I think he's hibernating over there" Minerva said as she pointed to Bewear, who was sleeping against a rock. We sweatdropped again. 

"But I'm handling them as well!" She said, and spontaneously, fire appeared, taking out some of the grunts pokemon. We looked at her questioningly.

"Don't ask" She said, before a Rattata leapt at her face and started clawing and biting it.

"God dammit!" She said, before pulling the Rattata off and throwing it into the distance and the far future. On her face were scratches and bite marks.

"Uh, are you ok?" Ross said.

"I'm fine" Minerva said, the marks suddenly disappearing.

"Wait, wha-" Pearl was about to say, but he was interrupted by Diamond.

"WE DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY POKEMON!" Diamond shouted. We sweatdropped a third time.

"Well, we do have ONE…" Pearl said.

"NO! NOT THAT ONE!" Platinum practically screamed.

"I think I'm running out of sweat…" Ross said tiredly. We all, ironically, sweatdropped once more.

"Guys, what do we do? Most of the Pawniard are knocked out and the Bisharp is preoccupied…" I said as we looked at the Bisharp, which was fighting five pokemon at once. We started to accept the fate of our pokemon being taken, until we heard a voice shout "Hey!"

Something, or someone, jumped down from a ledge above us and landed in front of us.

He was a pokemorph, like Ace, but a different species. From what I could see, he was a Salamence pokemorph. His face looked like a Salamence's, but it was also looked like a humans. Behind him, he had wings that rose up in the air, but it looked more like a normal dragon's wings, not like a Salamence's ones. He wore custom clothes that, as I could tell, were from the region of Hoenn from the way it was styled.

"Hey! Stop!" He said to the Rocket grunts.

"Wait, it's a Pokemon!" One grunt said. "Who needs these losers' pokemon and these Pawniard when we have this one?"

"YEAH!" All the grunts shouted. All of them pulled out pokeballs and threw them simultaneously at the stranger.

They bounced off him, and he shouted "OH COME ON! Why would you think I'm a Pokemon!"

"Lots of Pokemon wear clothes, and they can learn to speak English!" Another grunt said, and they sent another wave of Pokeballs at the Salamence.

"Grr…" He muttered, one of his eyes twitching.

"Again!" The grunts shouted as the were about to send another wave of Pokeballs at him.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted as he sent out a pokemon. The pokeball bounced off the ground, sending out the pokemon. As it materialised, all of us watched, and the light changed into a Flygon.

"Flygon! Dragon Tail them all into the sky!" He shouted, aggravated. Flygon shouted agreement, and then rushed at the group of grunts and pokemon, a green scaly tail extending from her normal one. Reaching the group, she turned around and swung her tail at the horde, sending many of the grunts and their pokemon flying into the sky, breaking a hole in Mount Moon's roof. It was not unlike Jessie and James' thing.

 **In the sky**

"So, this is what Jessie and James were talking about" One grunt said to another.

"Yeah, they said they were blasting off" They said back.

" _Oh, so this is what Meowth was talking about!"_ A Rattata said to a Zubat.

" _I guess so. But Grimer looks like he's enjoying it a bit…too much"_ The Zubat said, pointing to Grimer with one of his leg…appendages. Grimer looked like he was trying to grow wings.

"Well, I guess we should do the phrase" Another grunt said.

"I guess so" Someone else replied.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They all shouted simultaneously, before disappearing into the distance.

 **Back in Mount Moon**

The stranger and his Flygon quickly made short work of the rest of the grunts. As the last grunt was sent flying, yelling all the while, the stranger sighed, recalled the Flygon back to her pokeball, and stood silently. After a few moments, I walked slowly up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, and said "Um, are you ok?" He turned around suddenly, and I was about to panic, but he replied "Yeah, I'm fine, but I just get really FRICKING PISSED when people try to catch me. I mean, who would think I'm a pokemon?!"

"So, my name's Draco. Draco Draconis. Nice to meet you!" He said.

"Ok! My name is Kai, the pink haired guy is Ross, blue is Azura, person with the cloak and white hair is Minerva, bird person pokemorph whatever is Ace, uh, Palkia guy is Pearl, Dialga girl is Diamond, Giratina cloak wearing person is Platinum."

Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"Hey! I did the best I could!" I said, mimicking Azura.

"Hey! I do not approve of this message!" Azura shouted angrily.

"Well, I do!" I replied as we started bickering. In the middle, something clicked inside Azura's mind. In the middle of another argument done by me, Azura turned to Ace. I was about to retaliate, when she said "Wait, your name is Draco…? Draco Draconis?"

"Yeah…?" Draco said.

"Well, if that's so, then we may have a serious celebrity on our hands!" She said finally. She opened her Pokedex, which also doubled as a map, scanner, and a popcorn maker all in one. She swiped a few times, and then beckoned to us. "Come look at this!" We all crowded around the Pokedex, and on the screen was a factory with the words "Draconis Industries"

"Oh yeah, I know that company!" Ross said suddenly. "I read that Draconis Industries are the main rival to the Devon Corporation!"

"Wow Ross, finally using your brains, eh?" Minerva and I said at the same time, word for word. We looked at each other, then shouted "Jinx!" at the exact same time. We started shouting different types of jinxes, all at the same time.

While we were doing that, Azura turned to Draco, and gestured to the Pokedex and then him.

"So, Draconis Industries and Draco DRACONIS. What's the relationship?" Azura asked.

"I want to find out as well!" Diamond and Pearl said at the same like, like Minerva and I. They looked at each other, and started doing the same thing. With sweatdrops, Azura, Ross and Platinum turned to Draco.

"Well, I'm the oldest son of the owners, which are, obviously, my parents" Draco said.

"Wait, oldest son?" Platinum asked. "You have siblings?"

"Yeah, two"

"So, if your parents have a company, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you help them?" Ross asked.

"Nice thinking" Azura and Platinum said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"We should not do this!" They said at the same time again.

"Ah screw it" They both said again as they started doing the same thing the others were doing.

Sweatdropping once more, Ross turned to Draco and said "Well, seems like I'm the only one left."

"Well, I came to Kanto, because I faced the Johto Elite 4, but I lost. So I decided to try my luck in Kanto!" Draco said. Ross gaped.

"Wait…so your Pokemon are on par with the Elite 4?!" Ross asked.

"Yeah!" Draco said.

"Ok then…so, what are we gonna do with these guys?" Ross asked, pointing to the three pairs, who were still doing it.

"Well, I'll come with you through Mount Moon, because there might be more Rocket grunts around"

"I'll get these guys" Ross went over to three people, and simultaneously punched them in the head.

"Ow!" Azura said.

"Get over here!" Ross said. "We're going" 

"Fine," I said.

We went over to where Draco was standing, and we continued through Mount Moon. Throughout, we encountered some more Rocket grunts, who were positioned in various places, like behind a rock and unoriginal places like that. Draco took them all out though.

Finally, we saw a light at the end of our ordeal. A literal light.

"Hey! It's the end of the cave!" Ross announced. Walking up to it, we could see the buildings of a city.

It was across a route.

"Oh come on!" Ace said.

"Let's go!" Diamond announced.

We were about to leave the cave when I felt a presence behind us. I turned around to find the group of Pawniards.

"Hey! You guys are all right!" I said.

" _I want to come with you!_ " A pawniard said, coming to the front. I recognised it as the one I saw earlier, the one with DETERMINATION.

"You want to come with me?" I said, walking up to it.

" _Yeah!_ " I said. I looked at the Bisharp.

"Is it okay?" I asked it. It said back " _I want him to grow stronger and experience the world instead of the cave_ "

"Ok then!" I said happily. "Pokeball, go!" I threw the pokeball at the Pawniard. It smacked against it's headgear, and he turned into red light and was sucked into it. It started rocking backwards and forwards furiously, and after what seemed like an hour, but was only a couple seconds or so, the pokeball stopped rocking and dinged.

"So, you caught another pokemon, eh, Kai?" Minerva said. I immediately turned around, and said "Ha! I beat you all! Probably not you, Draco, though"

"Let's get to Cerulean City" Platinum sighed. We continued on from Mount Moon, the horde of Pawniard and the Bisharp watching us, and I with a new pokemon on my belt.

We encountered some trainers, but Draco beat them up in one shot.

"Draco…this is mean!" I said, watching him beat up another hapless kid.

"They asked for it" Draco said, beating up yet another kid.

Finally, we saw buildings up close.

We finally reached Cerulean.

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

*walks out*

A: Guys, I know I said I wouldn't let a month get in between, but…it's been 3. AHH WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!

A: Well, at least it's finally out. I would like to thank DracoDraconis, for his OC and for the fact that he pestered me to make this chapter. THANKS!

A: Also, I suffered cause to look at the Kanto map upside down, I had to hold my computer upside down. In the middle of class. You know where I'm coming from? Yeah.

A: But it's finally out! And I can put the new QOTC in here!

QOTC: Name a yellow fruit.

A: The answer is not what you think!

A: Well, without further ado, time to finally end the chapter. Bye! *trapdoor appears*

 **NEW REVIEWERS:**

DracoDraconis55

Raikou927

Dragonoverlord24 (even though you don't have an account, I appreciate it)


	13. Chapter 12: Cerulean Trouble

*DracoDraconis walks out*

DracoDraconis: Hey, sorry, the Author, the person you know as 'A', cannot come to this AN because he has urgent business to attend to, so someone else and I will be- ah screw this, why am I being so formal? Well, I have to take care of this thing. And the other person… *looks around* Did he ditch on me? OH COME ON! Welp, here it is. He left me some instructions…*reads instructions* Ok. He wrote: "Read the pieces of paper that are gonna fall in 3,2,1, *paper falls* Ah god! Ok. "Don't screw up, there's food in the fridge, don't starve" Well, let's start then!

DracoDraconis: Ok, so how did he tell me to read these out...? Oh yeah. The first review is from Luktopius, and he said: "Bubble gum is pretty good though…" and "QOTC: E" Well, bubble gum…is…ok…I guess.

DracoDraconis: The second one is from…myself…I'm just gonna skip that one. THE next one is from JustTheClassicalGirl, who said: "So far, neat story you got here. You did mention it is an SYOC and I love those and I would like to submit one, er, two if allowed so can you pm me the form? Otherwise, good luck and keep up the good work!" Well, I'll pass that on to him. I can't really say anything, cause, y'know. HE'S AWAY.

DracoDraconis: The next one is from- You know what? I'm not gonna bother. It's A's job, anyways. See ya! *runs away*

*comes back in*

DracoDraconis: He locked the door…well, guess I gotta finish this to open the door. Ohhh, that's why he left food! Ok.

DracoDraconis: The next one is from Damashii, and he said: " So much yelling... Anyways they made it to the next city, so there's that. On a side note; A Salamence character? There's going to be an interesting interaction between him and my character's(or, Mr. Asshole as you so called him, though that's only slightly true)." Well, yeah, my character is AWESOME. Last one!

DracoDraconis: The next one is from Raikou927, and he said: "Ah... the debate of which Ice Cream flavor is the best. Personally I'm on Team Twist, I like having chocolate and vanilla at the same time" Yeah…uh…never mind. Can I go now? *door unlocks*

DracoDraconis: Yeah! Well, see ya! *runs out door*

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

 **1** **st** **person: Ross**

And as we reached Cerulean City, we-

HEY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK HERE!

Oh no, it didn't work! Run!

Ah, the same goddamn narrator! Trying to pose as ME. Well, I'm back! after five months though. R.I.P Fourth wall. Well, let's continue!

We arrived in Cerulean City and we tried to go to the Pokemon Center, but we were stopped by a shower of confetti.

"Wait wha-" Ace was about to say, but he was interrupted by someone jumping through the confetti.

"Congratulations! You are the millionth group to arrive in Cerulean City!" They said. "As your prize, all of you can have a free Pokedevice! It is a combination of all popular devices, and it is called the XholoPad! It has all the features of other regional devices, AND IT HAS world edit commands" Though he muttered the last bit so we barely heard it.

"Wait, what was the last bi-" Kai was about to ask, but the guy who gave us the devices swiftly walked off. Looking around, we shrugged and put them on.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center! How may I help you?" Nurse Joy said as we entered the Pokemon Center.

"Can you heal our Pokemon?" Azura said as we dropped our Pokeballs onto the counter, exhausted.

"Certainly!" She said with a smile as she took them. "Would you also like to book a room for the night?" We all said "Yes" at the same time.

She gave us the card to our room, and we started to go and drop off our stuff, but Diamond said "Well, we have to go" We all turned around.

"Really? But I thought you were coming with us…" Azura said.

"Azura, we already have lots of people" I said to her.

"We have some things we need to do, but we'll see you again!" Pearl said, and they left the Pokemon Center, waving.

We entered the rooms we were staying in, and dropped off all of our possessions, and we walked outside.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked everyone.

"Well, I have to go and buy some things" Minerva said.

"You're actually buying something?" Kai asked.

"Well, I might catch more Pokemon, and I can't really keep mooching them from you, so…I need Pokeballs"

"But where are you gonna get the money from?" Kai said. Minerva sighed.

"Remember? I beat Brock, he gave me something like 1000P and said "Shut up and take my money!""

"Ok, so what are the rest of you doing?" I asked again.

"I have to buy some stuff as well" Draco said.

"Like what?" 

"Pokeballs"

"And I've gotta do some training" Ace said. "I can't just keep on going like this. I have to BE THE MASTER!"

"Yeah, ok then…" Kai said.

"So, are we gonna be alone?" I asked.

"Yeah." Minerva, Ace and Draco answered in sync, then they left.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Kai said.

"Well, we could train…" Azura said.

"Great idea!" I said, and pulled out a pokeball.

"No wait, I mean train ourselves" She clarified.

"Oh, ok…" I said as I put the Pokeball back, slighty sad that I couldn't have the chance to beat other people's Pokemon into the dust. Oh well, I can beat OTHER PEOPLE into the dust!

We simultaneously changed into our respective Pokemon forms and got ready.

"Hey, doncha think," Kai asked us. "That this is kind of a BAD IDEA! We could get seen, or worse, caught!"

Azura and I thought for a moment, then simultaneously said "No"

"Plus, can we even be caught?" I said. "We are still part human, after all!"

"…fine…" He reluctantly said.

We decided that Azura and I would go first. We stood at either side and Kai was the referee. We were about to start, but unfortunately, a person walked into the battlefield.

"Wait…there are Pokemon here?" He said, looking between us all. "A Piplup…a Leafeon…and a MEW?! These are all really rare Pokemon!" He looked around.

"No trainers here? Does that mean that you're…wild?" He said, his eyes sparkling. "Alright, I'm gonna catch you all!"

"Oh s***" I said. We were thinking about ways to escape, when someone else ran into the battlefield. He looked around, and ran over here.

"Oh come on…" Azura said. "Another one?"

"Hey, what're you doing!" He said to the first person

"Tryna catch these Pokemon" The first person. "Why?"

"I can't let you do that" 

"Why?"

"Because they're mine! They belong to me!"

I instantly face-palmed. He turned around, and winked. "Right?" He prompted.

Ok, that could mean two things. One: "I'm tryna SAVE YOU HERE" or two: "IMMA CATCH YOU AFTER THIS BOI REKT GG 10 HEART EZ CAUGHT" I hoped it was the former, so we all nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean, they were alone…" The first person said feebly.

"Is it a bad thing to leave my Pokemon alone to train?"

"…fine!" The first person left. The second person breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" He asked us. We nodded again.

"Good…Hey, you can change back, y'know" He said, and we all reeled back. How did he know?

We changed back.

"How did you know?" Azura asked in a shaky voice.

"Well, here's a tip. Next time you reveal yourself to the world as a magical half human, half Pokemon person…maybe do it NOT IN PLAIN VIEW?!"

Kai hit us both in the head. "See! Someone did see us. I told you!"

"Wait...Did anyone else see us?" Azura asked. We looked expectantly at him.

"Well, if they did…THEY DON'T ANYMORE!" He cackled evilly. About a moment later he stopped.

"Nah. No one saw except me" We sighed. "Hey, my name's…uh…Riz, by the way."

"Well, nice to meet you, Riz! My name is Kai, this is Azura, and that's Ross." Kai told him.

"Well, nice to meet you guys!" Riz replied. He had brown-ish skin, brown eyes and was wearing a blue t-shirt, black jeans and a fedora.

"Noice fedora!" Kai said.

"Thanks." Riz replied.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"Well, you could continue…" Riz said.

"Wait…we need to assemble the TRAINING DEFENSE SQUAD!" Azura said, and a bolt of lightning struck the ground, creating a flash. When it disappeared Draco, Ace and Minerva were standing there. They looked around.

"Wait, what the-"

"Holy-"

"You're lucky that I finished buying those pokeballs!" Minerva shouted.

"But wait…How did you even do that?" Draco asked, confused.

"Well, all you have to do is shout TRAINING DEFENSE SQUAD, UNITE!" As Azura said that, another bolt of lightning struck, and now the three of them were standing next to Azura.

"So, to call you, I go "Stupid Trio, unite!" Ace said, and a bolt of lightning struck the ground. When the other flash ended Kai, Azura and I were standing next to him.

"Goddammit!" I shouted.

"Sorry." A random voice said. We all jumped back and looked around, then we looked up.

"…is that God?" Ace asked.

"Uhhhh…" The voice in the sky said. "This never happened…all you heard was wind…whooshhhh…"

We all looked up at the sky one last time, then looked down.

"O…kay then?" I said. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"You could continue your 'training'" Draco said.

"Well, why don't we go challenge the gym?" Kai suggested. Thinking of no other alternative, we all agreed and started to walk towards the gym. Except that we were all horribly lost.

"Where is this damn gym!" I said in frustration. We all looked around.

"Oh s***, hide me," Riz suddenly said as he dove behind some conveniently placed bushes.

"Hey, do you know where the gym is?" We heard a voice ask. All of us turned around.

There were 3 people standing there. One had brown hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt. Another had medium-length brown hair and greyish blue eyes, and was wearing grey shorts and a green t-shirt. The person who asked us had black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing black track pants and a grey t-shirt. He looked like he was an Asian of some kind.

"No, sorry, we're tryna find the gym ourselves." Azura said.

"Oh…well, wanna look for it together?" The one with the greyish eyes said. Even if Riz was gesturing wildly to not, I said "Okay then" Riz mouthed sighing.

"Ok then, let's go!" We started walking around town, looking for any sign of a gym. I couldn't see him, but I assumed that Riz was following in his own way.

"Oh yeah, my name is Max, that's Stephan and that is Ray!" The guy with the short brown hair said, pointing in turn to the guy with the long brown hair and then to the guy with black hair.

"Well, nice to meetcha! My name is Azura, guy with the pink hair is Ross, green hair guy is Kai, person with the cloak-thingy is Minerva, bird guy is Ace, and random dragon guy is Draco!" Azura announced. We all nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you too!" Stephan said.

Suddenly, a random Jynx jumped out of some more conveniently placed bushes. It looked around, saw us, and jumped behind some more conveniently placed bushes. After a few moments, Kai said "I would like to say that that was coincidental with all that has happened, but I still don't understand anything that happens in this world" We all nodded.

"Hey, it looks like the gym is over there!" Minerva suddenly said, pointing in front. We looked there.

"Oh hey, there it is!" I said. In front of us was a massive building with a blue ceiling, and right on top were 2 sculptures, one of Seel and one of Dewgong.

"Well, let's go!" Ace said, and we started to walk towards the gym. When we reached it, though, we saw a hastily scribbled sign on the front door. It read "Sorry, I am not at the gym at the moment. If you need me, go to the beach"

"Goddammit!" Stephan said.

"Well, we might as well go to the beach…" Ray said.

"Well, let's go!" I said, and we started to walk towards the beach.

 **5 minutes later…**

We arrived at the beach, and as far as we could see, we saw no one.

"Well, where is she?" Kai said.

"I don't see the gym leader around here…" Max said.

"Maybe she's further along?" Draco suggested.

"Yeah, let's go see!" I said as we started to walk along the beach. We saw nothing for a few moments, then we started to hear voices coming from up ahead. Hearing the voices become louder as we came closer, Draco gestured behind some rocks in front of us.

"Quickly! Behind here!" He said, and we quickly went behind the rock. As we looked out, we saw a familiar sight.

"Rocket grunts!" We all said in unison.

"But wait…who are they?" I asked, and pointed to a spot next to one of the grunts. Next to them, there was an unfamiliar sight.

Magma and Aqua grunts.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

*comes out*

A: Remember when I said I wouldn't let a month get between chapters? It's the 22nd of November… The last chapter came out on the 9th of May. Dear god.

A: Well, I must not be a croprastinator anymore! Yes, saying it like that is intentional. Also, on a side note, it's my birthday today! Yeah, my birthday is on the 23rd of November, so happy birthday to me! *confetti goes everywhere*

A: Well, I should not let that many months between chapters again, but I know that it's gonna happen again eventually…So until then, see ya! Wait…I forgot the QOTC! Here it is:

QOTC: How many legendaries are there of gen (7? 8? USUM.) Including the UBs and Silvally.

A: And on that fact, I'll see ya guys in another 15 months! Just kidding! Maybe…Well, see ya! And happy birthday to me! *leaves*

New reviewers:

NONE (I am sad)

(note: If you find this early, and wonder why this wasn't posted on the actual 23rd, but fanfic's a b**** and I couldn't be bothered to wait for the actual 23rd, so yeah.)


	14. Chapter 13: An Unlikely Alliance

*walks out*

A: Oh hi, welcome back to me being a procrastinator about this story. And now, a few wise words from my friends! I don't know, cause I'm running out of ideas or something. (note: Everything in there is written by my friends and as such I cannot be held responsible for death, injury or cringe. SIGN THE CONTRACT!) 

R: *dabs

R: Hello all. I am gay. (J.K I'm not.)

R: I was forced into doing this out of violation after being tempted by cake.

R: Pls! SEND HELP!

A: *forcibly stuffs R back into hole and removes gun from hand.*

S: Hello everyone!

S: This an average story made by a below average person :)

S: Anyway A wanted me to put this in so a few wise words…

S: "Oh hey thanks for checking I'm **still a piece of garbage!** "

O: Um, sup. I have been asked to write something. So. Um.

O: WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA!?

O: SPONGEBO-

O: NO! Nothing. Because there are no pineapples under the sea.

O: YER WELCOME!

O IS OUT!

Me vs. X

1 pokemon left

Nidoking and Heracross Tie-Fainted

I: Go, Lycanroc. Foe X sends out Venusaur.

I: Lycanroc, speed up using accelerock, then use speed to dodge while using swords dance.

X: Venusaur, Razor Leaf

MISSED!

I: Now attack with Accelerock.

CRITICAL HIT!

X: Razor Leaf

CRITICAL HIT!

FOCUS SASH!

I: Use Crunch

VENUSAUR FAINTED!

A: And that's it. The others don't really care, so-

R: What others? You have no other friends.

S: Yeah, we became friends with you out of pity. Mostly.

A: Why are you guys so mean?

O: Because we are. That's all there is to it.

I: That is true.

A: Fine, now moving on! Get back into your holes! *shoves all into holes again* Okay, so now lets read out the reviews! All two of them…! I know, my reader base kinda left after it took 5 months to get out the last one…So…Let's let that not happen again, shall we?

R: IT'S GONNA HAPPEN!

A: Okay, now get back into that hole and shut up, okay? So, the first review is from Eon the Zoroark, and he said: "Happy birthday, kiddo.

All I can say is that like last time I reviewed, avoid using the (parentheses for the author to explain something) and whatnot. Another thing that'd be neat would to not make the story itself self-aware. Maybe have a character that is?

I did like how you have improved since last time in your writing style. And with all these new characters popping up, it seems that we have a large roster of friends and enemies. And as much I can say that the self-awareness isn't exactly used in the best way, it sure is still funny as hell. Keep it up.

Nonetheless, have a great day.

-Eon Lucifer.

P.S: Not to be rude or anything but is Zoe going to reappear anytime soon?"

Well, thanks man. I think I kinda…relapsed into my old routine after 5 months. I improved? Huh. Thanks man. Sorry, I…kinda forgot about Zoe. Well, don't worry, I'll see if she'll be in this chapter I'm writing right now!

A: And the second one is from a new reviewer: Dauth12345. Thanks! They said: "I am disappointed. You made a chapter with a large portion about jinxes and had the perfect oppurtunity, but you did not make a wild Jinx appear. 

I'm going to go cry in a corner. And play solitaire.

Other than that, interesting story. Curious to see where you will take it."

Well, wish asked, wish granted. I edited the last chapter. Thanks!

A: And that's all. Yeah, I got 2 reviews. I think my reader base got decimated after I left for 5 months. Well, this should make up for it! See ya guys! *runs off*

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Chapter 13: Unexpected Alliance

 **1** **st** **person: Azura**

What are Magma and Aqua grunts doing with Rocket grunts? Don't tell me…

"Are those groups of grunts teaming up?" Kai said.

"Shhhh!" A new voice whispered. We all jumped.

"What was that? Who was that?" Ace asked.

"Over here!" The voice said, and we looked in that direction to see someone hiding behind the same rock we were. We all jumped again.

"How did we get here and not see you there?" Ross asked.

"I'm…actually not sure" The girl said. She had bright orange hair, a yellow shirt and she was wearing shorts. Suddenly Draco gasped.

"You're Misty, the gym leader of Cerulean!" He exclaimed.

"Gym leader?" Minerva asked.

"Well, you found me out. Yes, I'm the gym leader!" Misty said.

"Guys, keep your voices down! They'll find-" I was about to say, but a Rocket grunt suddenly called out "Who's there?"

I sighed, and death-glared the others "Now we have to fight!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Ace said.

"Well, let's go fight!" Ross said. All of us emerged from behind the rock.

"So there was someone there!" The same grunt announced. All grunts in the area turned to see us.

"Okay, now I think we're f**ked" Ross said.

"Well, let's fight then…" Kai said, and we sent all of our Pokemon out simultaneously.

All the grunts that were there and probably all that were there in a 100 kilometre radius came over and sent all of their Pokemon out. I think there were even Galactic grunts there. I don't know how, but I think they learned the lost art of instant transmission, a skill only masters of martial arts and anime protagonists know. Maybe some video game villains. And from what I could see, they were mostly the type that had a lot of weak pokemon, but I could see that there were some more stronger grunts scattered in between. And saying that makes me sound like a chef.

"Let's go!" A grunt shouted as the pile of grunt Pokemon leapt at us. Our Pokemon leapt at them at the same time.

The air was instantly filled with the cries of differing Pokemon as they battled it out.

Meanwhile, the trainers stood back, issuing commands.

"Litten, use Ember!" Ross shouted, and Litten spat out a ball of fire, taking out a lot of Pokemon.

"Okay Oshawott, use Water Gun!" I said, and he nodded. Oshawott took a deep breath, then spat out a jet of water that hit many Pokemon and sent them flying. But whenever one of knocked out a Pokemon, two more took its place. Slowly, we were being pushed back.

"How're you guys going?" Ross shouted over the noise.

"Not so good!" A few people shouted back.

"Bewear is sleeping again!" Minerva shouted, and we all looked to see Bewear sleeping, leaning against the mountain.

"Oh, come on!" Kai yelled in frustration.

"Draco?!" I said.

"They may be strong, but they have too many!" He shouted back, as one of his other Pokemon, a Fraxure, got jumped by at least 10 enemy Pokemon.

"If anyone's got any ideas, it would be appreciated!" Ace shouted.

 **Meanwhile, on top of a cliff watching the battle…**

"What am I supposed to do?" Riz said in worry. "I could join the battle, but I doubt I would do much…"

"Shhh!" A new voice said, and Riz jumped.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"Over here!" The voice said, and Riz turned to see someone crouching next to him. He jumped.

"Wait, how did I not notice yo-Wait a second…" Riz said. "This feels like deja-vu."

"It doesn't matter! We need to go save those guys!" The person, a girl, said.

"Yeah! But how? We won't do much." Riz mused.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." The girl smiled. "Just follow my lead!"

 **Down below, in the battle…**

This battle was not going well by any stretch of imagination.

All of us had at least one fainted Pokemon, and the others still remaining were severely weakened.

"Hey Litten, how're you going?" Ross asked the fire cat jumping around in front of him. He didn't respond, instead continued dodging enemy attack while letting out a long stream of profanities probably not suitable for this story.

Turning back to my own Pokemon, I saw that there was a Rattata barrelling towards Oshawott.

"Hey, watch out-" I was about to say, but a beam came from somewhere and intercepted, knocking it out.

"Thanks, whoever that was…" I trailed off after seeing the other's confused faces. We all turned to Minerva.

"Hey, don't look at me." She said. "I'm not doing this."

"But...lots of strange things seem to randomly appear from your hands, so maybe…" Kai wondered.

"No. Nada. Not me. Try again. No deal."

"Then who is it?" I mused.

Suddenly, the ground in front of us exploded as many attacks suddenly began barraging the opposition. As we watched, more and more Pokemon were being knocked out and the grunts were starting to panic. Finally, one of the higher ranked grunts, distinction given by his different uniform, called out, "Retreat! Retreat!"

The grunts scattered, calling back their fainted and injured pokemon and running away. The galactic grunts instant-transmissioned back to Sinnoh, probably never coming back to Kanto ever again. Soon, we were standing alone on the beach, our pokemon still panting for breath in front of us.

Quickly, everyone called back our injured team member and looked around for our savior.

Suddenly, we saw two people sliding down the cliff, one of them looking terrified and one looking like they had done it before many, many times. 

Once reaching the bottom, and the first person tripping and falling on their face, we realised that the people were Riz, who wasn't hiding in some bushes now, and a person we had met in Pewter City.

Who had also told Ross to work on his fashion.

"It's you again!" I exclaimed, while the new trio had gone over to the downed Riz.

"Yes, it is me. I need to talk urg-"

"Whaddaya mean, I needta work on my fashion!" Ross shouted, coming over.

"Because your clothes are completely unfashionable!" She retorted.

"But I like these clothes!"

"Well, too bad, because we're getting more, right now!"

"Uh…guys…" Kai started, but they were too involved at this point, that trying to break it up would make the world explode.

"Um…" Minerva said, confused. Suddenly, the girl started dragging Ross back to the city.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" I asked.

"Getting new clothes for this guy" She said, pointing to Ross.

"No! Azura, help!" Ross cried out.

"You're on your own." I said, shrugging.

"NOOOOOooooo…" Ross yelled until he was out of earshot.

Meanwhile, the rest of us turned to Riz and the rest, who were talking. Mostly. Riz had just rolled onto his back, not giving any attempt to get up. We walked over.

"…how long we've been looking?!" Ray was telling him.

"Yeah, but that's not including what we had to do!" Max said.

"Wait, so what's going on here?" Draco asked.

"I'm not really sure…" Ace said.

"Well, I know them…" Riz said from on the floor.

"It's more than that." Stephen said.

"Let's explain that story another time…" Riz said as he tried to get up, but failed. "Oh, it seems like my body has given up on life." He tried again, but failed.

"Get up." Kai said, kicking him.

"Ow, fine!" He made a last attempt and managed to get into a sitting position. Then he stood up.

"So, where do you think Ross and that girl went?" Riz commented. We all looked around.

"Probably a mall." Draco said. "She said she was changing his style."

"Good luck with that." Azura said. "He wears the same thing every day, for some reason."

 **After locating the nearest mall…and getting ice-cream**

Ross was sulking in front of the mall, and for a good reason. The mystery girl had somehow got new clothes for him, and even more amazingly, got him to change. She was standing next to him.

We walked up, and Ross ran up.

"Thank god you guys are here. She brought me into 4 SHOPS! I am now mentally scarred." We all sighed.

The girl came up as well, and said, "I forgot to introduce myself before. My name is Zoe Lucifer."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Azura…" I introduced the rest of the group in the usual manner when meeting a new person, which has happened about 100000 times by now.

"Yes, that's right!" Zoe said, suddenly standing straighter. "I remember what I came here for!"

"Which is?" Kai prompted.

"All of you are in danger, but especially you three." She said, gesturing to the triplets.

"In what kind of danger?" Everyone said, feeling nervous.

"I have reason to believe that Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, is after you."

 **LINELINELINELINELINEOKIMTIREDOFTHISOKENDOFSTORYKENDOFTHESTORYK?GOODTHX**

*comes out*

A: I DID IT! I FINALLY UPDATED A CHAPTER IN LESS THAN 3 MONTHS! Woo!

A: Well, being more serious, suddenly having a fit of inspiration (and being incredibly bored in class) I wrote it, and I DID IT GUYS I DID IT *ahem*

A: So yeah. I am evil, cause cliffhanger. So, QOTC!

QOTC: Uhhh…um…Is steel type Magikarp a thing?

A: If this question seems weird, it's cause I sat here for 10 minutes trying to think of a question, saw a Pokemon card and went from there.

A: Also, I posted a new story! It's called Shadow. Also, if there's anything I should improve, or things I should've put in, PLS. TELL ME! It'll help me improve as a writer, and as a memer.

A: So, that's it from me, I will see you guys later!*goes off*

NEW REVIEWERS:

Dauth12345


	15. Chapter 14: The Second Gym

*comes out*

A: OH GOD GOTTA GET THIS CHAPTER OUT FAST DIFFERENT 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY AHHHHHHH

A: REVIEWS! Thanks Tropari (I know you're Luktopius, cause imma stalker) and Draco for the reviews, but I can't do my usual routine, cause I'm kinda panicking. Now, PANIC AGAIN! AHHHH!

A: Okay, this is short, but I'm now panicking. It's 10pm. I gotta get this out soon. 1 year anniversaries and all. So, enjoy, see ya guys, bye!

*sprints off to plan a story to write in about 5 hours or so*

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

 **1** **st** **person: Kai**

Chapter 15: Gym battles!

…

We all stood there in silence, hearing what Zoe had just told us.

Then we panicked.

"WHAT." Azura shouted.

"We're all gonna die!" Ross screamed, running in circles. The others gathered into a circle.

"Okay, if we leave now, we might be able to avoid him…" Draco explained.

"Yeah!" Ace agreed.

"Nope, you've already been marked. You're most likely gonna die." Zoe added, then they started to panic as well. Now, 8 people were panicking with their own routine.

In midst the chaos, Minerva asked, "Who's Giovanni?" Everyone stopped their individual panic routines and stared at her.

"…You're kidding, right?" I asked sceptically.

"Nope! I have no idea who Giovanni is!" Minerva announced, and we all sweatdropped.

"Wow, ok. You know all the people we just faced?" Ross said.

"Yeah?" 

"Those with the R are Team Rocket. The leader is Giovanni."

"Ohhh…okay…"

"So, we need to watch out for Team Rocket now…"

"Yeah, they're tracking you."

My mind was swirling, but then I noticed something.

"Wait…how did you find this stuff out?" I asked. Zoe looked nervous.

"Uhhh…I overheard him say something about it! Yeah!" She answered.

"But something of this level isn't something you would overhear at a coffee shop or something…" 

At this point, everyone had stopped talking and was now looking at Zoe. She was sweating a lot. Finally she sighed.

"Okay, fine, I didn't hear it from a coffee shop or anything. I heard it from their main building."

"But…isn't it supposed to be heavily guarded? How can you get to the top to even listen?" Azura asked.

"Okay, I'm not a normal trainer. I'm a…sort of spy. I work in espionage."

We were all silent, then Ross said, "Well, this makes so much sense,"

"WHAT exactly doesn't make sense?"

"Everything you just said. My mind is not computing it." Ross said, before falling backwards and fainting.

We all stared at him, before Zoe started walking away.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Draco called out.

"There's no need for me to stick around. I've warned you about Giovanni, I've got stuff to do." She stopped, then got a box from somewhere.

"WHAT. Where did that come from?!" Ace said, confused.

"Doesn't matter! Take this!" She called, throwing it to Azura. She walked off quickly into the distance. The last look I could see on her face seemed to be…smirking?

I looked at Azura. She was opening the box. Suddenly I realised.

"WAIT! Don't open that bo-" I started, but Azura had taken the lid off, and something creamy jumped up at her.

"…Ew," She said, covered in pie. There was a piece of paper stuck to the bottom. Azura pulled it out of the box and pulled it out. It said, in Comic Sans, "You got punk'd!"

"COMIC SAAAAANSSSSS!" Azura screamed into the air, the Comic Sans gods silently giggling and the actual Sans from Undertale shiver.

Ross woke up to see Azura screaming at the air, covered in pie, with everyone crowded around her, and fourth wall breaking happening.

"I…should go back to sleep." Ross said, and he fainted again.

After Azura had cleaned up and stopped shouting at the sky, and Ross had stopped pretending to be asleep, the now-massive group started walking towards the gym.

"Honestly, we should have done this in the first place…" Ace sighed.

"It would have saved a lot of time and wasted energy…" I said.

"Wait, so who needs a badge here again?" Azura asked.

"Me." Draco said.

"Me." Ace said.

"Also me." Minerva said.

"Us three" Ross added.

"Not us." Stephen said.

"Why not?"

"Cause WE ALREADY GOT IT." Max added.

"Okay…So only we've gotta do this."

We nearly reached the gym when Misty walked out.

"Oh, you're here! And you're with those guys as well!"

"Yeah, we're here to take your gym challenge!" I announced.

"Okay, I accept your challenge! But before we start the battles, I would like to thank you for your help against Team Rocket. I don't know why evil teams from other regions were there, but without you guys being there, I wouldn't have been able to release those trapped pokemon."

We all smiled, or grinned.

"No problem! We're happy to help!" Ace answered.

"So, why don't we start the challenge now?" Misty said, and we all walked into the gym.

Standing in the lobby, she added, "Okay, we need to pick a person to start with."

"Rock-paper-scissors?" Draco asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted at him. He stepped back once.

"Wow, ok."

"Okay, let's just say that from now on, Minerva goes first." I said, and everyone nodded.

"Hey, why me?" Minerva complained, but Ross replied, "Just do it already,"

"Fine, I'll do it." Minerva said reluctantly, and instantly, the others were gone, sprinting up the staircase towards the stands.

"So?" Misty said to Minerva, "Will we do it?"

"Okay!" She replied. "Let's go!"

 **On the field…**

Minerva and Misty were standing on platforms opposite each other. A pool that had various floating platforms was separating them.

A referee stood between them, on the side of the pool. Raising their hand, they called out, "The battle between gym leader Misty, and challenger Minerva is about to begin! Each side can use only 2 pokemon, and only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon!"

The referee took a breath, then called out, "Trainers, send out your pokemon!"

Minerva got a pokeball and threw it, and her Ralts came out, appearing from the red light and going into a defensive stance.

Misty pulled a pokeball from her pocket as well and threw it out, revealing a star-like pokemon. Ross pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at it.

"Staryu, the Star pokemon. The core of this Water Pokemon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, and core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry." 

"Wait…" Azura said. "If that's true, then doesn't that mean that people use Staryu as jewelry? So they kill them?" Everyone went silent, then shivered.

"Let's just start this match." Minerva said, and Misty nodded.

"The battle between Ralts and Staryu is about to begin! Battle begin!"

"Okay Ralts, use Confusion!" Ralts raised its hands, and a glow emanated from them, going towards Staryu. The glow surrounded Staryu, then when Ralts lifted and lowered its hands, Staryu was lifted into the air and slammed into a floating platform.

"Staryu, are you okay?" Misty shouted, and Staryu got up, the gem in the middle blinking.

"Alright then, use Water Gun!" Staryu blinked, and a jet of water shot out of one of the water pokemon's limbs.

"Use Teleport to dodge!" Minerva called, and Ralts disappeared out of the place where the water type attack was going to hit.

"Don't give up! Keep on using Water Gun!"

Staryu was now firing multiple Water Gun's at Ralts, and she was doing her best to dodge, but she was slowing down. Finally one hit, throwing Ralts back.

"Ralts, are you okay?" Minerva called out. Ralts got up, nodding. "Okay, use Confusion once more!"

Ralts emanated the same glow as before and lifted Staryu into the air and slammed it down, but this time, Staryu emitted a faint glow then lay still.

"Staryu is unable to battle, Ralts wins!" Ralts stood back, a tired but triumphant look on her face.

"Yeah, good job!" Minerva cheered.

"That's only my first pokemon, though!" She got Staryu's pokeball out and recalled the fainted pokemon. She pulled out a new pokeball and called the creature inside it out. Materialising from the red light was a pokemon that looked like an evolved form of Staryu. It was purple and had 10 limb-like things instead of 5.

"Starmie, let's go!" Misty called out.

"Will you be switching out?" The referee asked, to which Minerva shook her head.

"Okay, the battle between Starmie and Ralts is about to begin! Battle begin!"

"Okay Starmie, use Bubble Beam!" Starmie pointed one of the purple limbs at Ralts and let loose a stream of bubbles at Ralts. Ralts tried to teleport away, but a stream collided with Ralts and sent her into the pool.

"Ralts! Get out!" Minerva shouted, and Ralts made an attempt to get onto one of the floating platforms, but she slid right back into the water.

"Okay Starmie, go into the water and use Rapid Spin on Ralts!" Starmie dived into the water and started spinning, rushing towards Ralts. It collided with the psychic-type pokemon and threw it out of the water.

"Now use Water Gun!" Starmie shot a jet of water at Ralts, shooting her out of the air and onto a floating platform.

"Ralts!" Minerva cried out.

"Ralts is unable-huh?" The referee was gonna announce, but Ralts slowly got up.

"Are you okay?" Minerva asked. Ralts nodded again.

"Okay, use Confusion!" Ralts emanated the blue energy, and it surrounded Starmie like it did Staryu.

Starmie was thrown into the roof of the gym, then thrown into the water.

"Now, use Icy Wind!" Minerva commanded.

"Huh?" Misty said, confounded.

Ralts held out her hands again, but instead of a blue glow, snow came out, slowly freezing the water.

"Starmie, get out of there!" Misty called out, but Starmie was already frozen to the bottom of the pool.

After the entire pool had frozen up, Minerva called out, "Now, use Confusion!" Ralts concentrated, and the frozen pool exploded in a mess of ice shards. The people spectating the match had to cover their faces to avoid being cut by the multiple flying shards.

When the air cleared, Starmie lay at the bottom of the pool, fainted.

"Starmie is unable to battle! Misty is out of useable pokemon, which means the winner of the match is Minerva!"

"We did it!" Minerva cheered, holding Ralts.

Misty walked up to the celebrating person, holding a shiny case.

"As proof of your victory at the Cerulean Gym, I present to you the Water Badge!" Misty opened the case and pulled out a badge that looked like a drop of water.

"Wow…" Minerva said, taking the badge and studying it.

"Now…" Misty said to the people sitting at the stands, grinning.

"Who's next?"

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

*comes out*

A: Wow, this has to be my fastest chapter yet…Written in under 2 days…

A: Well, it's been a year since I posted that first terrible chapter of Different, and honestly…

I expected to have more done by now…SCREW YOU SCHOOL!

A: To be honest, I never intended Different to be a serious story. Yeah, maybe some serious bits, but not that serious…more of a comedy story filled with references…but wow. I was not expecting to be this 'popular'. And by popular I wasn't expecting this many people to read this…

A: Well, thanks for sticking around for the ride, everyone! Thanks to all the people who reviewed, faved, followed, and read, thank you! And you, person reading this now, thank you for reading this sentence right here! And I hope to see you guys later! Bye! *runs off celebrating* 


	16. Chapter 15: Battling

*comes out*

A: Well, hey guys! I'm bored, so imma do some actual work! I mean, I got no homework, but knowing me, I'm going to spend all my homework downtime playing Minecraft, Showdown, Town of Salem or some other game, so I'm just gonna do as much as I can.

Town of Salem is fun, okay? So is Minecraft.

A: Oh yeah, that's right! Anyways, onto reviews!

A: Well, Eon reviewed, and he said: "Happy one year of this story existing. It's funny and weird and all of that beautiful stuff. I love it" Thanks! Yeah, I somehow survived until now, with my minimalist lifestyle…I'm not sure how.

A: Okay, that's it! Hope you enjoy! Bye! *yeets out* YEET

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

 **3** **rd** **person (let's see how this turns out)**

"Go on Litten, you can do it!" Ross cheered. Everyone had taken turns battling Misty, and so far no one had lost. Even Ace, with a disadvantage with Vulpix as his only pokemon, using a combination of Psybeam, Confuse Ray and Payback, had pulled through, barely, but Vulpix had collapsed at the end.

Now, Ross was fighting Misty. Shroomish had taken down Staryu easily, but Starmie had proven more of a challenge, and now he had sent out Litten to finish the job.

"Now Starmie, use Bubble!" Misty called out, and Starmie shot out a pressurised stream of bubbles at Litten. Tired from the other attacks, Litten took the attack head on, and collapsed.

"Litten, no!" Ross cried out, and the referee called out, "Litten is unable to battle! The victor-huh?" The referee paused, and looked at Litten. The small fire cat was slowly getting up, and started glowing.

"Litten's evolving!" Kai said.

The glowing figure expanded, then the light burst and a new creature came from it. Litten had evolved into Torracat, and was ready to defeat Starmie.

"Yes!" Ross shouted. He pulled out his pokedex and quickly scanned the new creature.

"So Torracat learned Double Kick…Well, let's use that as an advantage! Torracat, Double Kick!"

Torracat rushed towards the weakened Starmie, and started kicking it in its gem core. Starmie emitted a screech that quickly faded away as Starmie fell to the ground.

"Starmie is unable to battle, which means the victor is Torracat! The match goes to Ross!"

"We did it!" Ross cheered as he ran over to Torracat and picked it up, then promptly fell backwards.

"Oh yeah…You've heavy now that you evolved…" Ross said as everyone sweatdropped.

"So, you won. Here's the Cascade Badge, the TM and the money." Misty said, already had gone through her spiel several times. "Now, it's only you, isn't it?" She said, looking at Draco.

"That is right." Draco said, walking off of the stands.

"Hey Azura, wanna go shopping?" Ross shouted up to the stands.

"Sure!" She shouted back.

Draco intercepted Azura and I as we went into the lobby.

"Aren't you going to watch the battle? It's with her advanced team!" He said.

"Eh, we're going to buy stuff." Ross said.

"Okay then…We'll meet you at the store then." Draco said, walking onto the arena as we walked out of the gym.

"So, where to go, where to go…" Ross mused, walking down the street. Azura shrugged, and then the duo was promptly run over by a mob of people.

"What the f*** is this?" Ross shouted, multiple footprints on his face.

"I don't know, but it seems like everyone's going there!" Azura shouted back, the same thing having happened to her.

After getting up and wiping off of the dirty footprints the crowd had left off of their faces and clothes, and looked to see the people flocking at a door. The siblings looked at each other.

"Seems pretty suspicious, doesn't it, Azura?"

"Sure does, Ross. Why don't we check it out?"

"Yeah!" The siblings walked into the building.

 **XxX**

While Ross and Azura were out "investigating", Draco was fighting with all his might against Misty's advanced team.

"Come on Edanna, use Leaf Storm!" Draco called out. Edanna, his Sceptile, shot a storm of various leaves from her tail, battering the opposing Dewgong. The Grass-type attack did a lot of damage, but the Water pokemon managed to hold on.

"Yeah Dewgong! Now use Aurora Beam!" Misty shouted. Dewgong shot a multi-coloured beam at the opposition, hitting the starter full on. Sceptile staggered back, but kept standing.

"Nice Edanna! Now, finish it off with Leaf Blade!" The Sceptile's claws grew large, and charged with green energy. Moving faster than the eye could see, the grass type rushed Dewgong and knocked it out for the count.

"Dewgong is unable to battle, Sceptile wins!" The referee announced.

"Good job! You have made it through most of my Pokemon, but I still have one more…" Misty said, recalling Dewgong and pulling another pokeball off her belt, sending out the largest Gyarados anyone watching had ever seen. It was so big, if it unravelled, it would fit comfortably in the entire gym.

"Edanna, return!" Draco said, recalling the Sceptile. "Go, Hydrus!" He called out a Croconaw.

"Your Croconaw? I thought you would call something else ou-"

"Hydrus, Shadow Claw!" Draco called out, surprising everyone. The 'Croconaw' jumped at Gyarados, a ghostly aura emitted from his claws. The water type slashed at the Gyarados, making it reel back.

"That attack shouldn't have done so much damage, and Croconaw shouldn't be able to learn that move, unless…Gyarados, use Hurricane!" The Gyarados sent a powerful gust of air at the opponent. Croconaw dodged, but a stray gust of air collided with him in mid-air, throwing the Croconaw to the ground. It jumped up immediately, but the entire image of the pokemon flickered, then died, revealing a black lupine creature.

"A Zoroark! I knew it!" Misty cried.

"Well, you figured it out. Now Shadow, use Hone Claw!" The Zoroark slashed the ground with his claws, sharpening then and raising his attack.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Dance!" Misty called out. Gyarados wiggled, and a blue energy surrounded it, raising its attack and speed.

"Quick Shadow, use Night Slash!" Draco said, and Shadow disappeared and reappeared in front of Gyarados, claw charged with dark energy, and slashed Gyarados. The Zoroark seemed miniscule compared to the water-type's massive bulk, but his raised attack, plus Night Slash's raised critical hit ratio, nearly knocked out the massive Gyarados, but it just hung on.

Everyone was so interested in the battle, they didn't hear the faint screams of random people in the city.

"Nice Gyarados! Now, use Ice Fang!" Shadow was ready, but the massive serpent moved faster than one of its size should.

"It's the Dragon Dance!" Kai called from the stands. "It raised its Speed!"

At that moment, Gyarados widened its jaw and snapped it shut around the lupine, doing tremendous damage. Gyarados released him, and Shadow dropped to the ground.

"Come on Shadow, hang on!" Draco called out, and Shadow got up slowly. "Yeah, now use Dark Pulse!" Zoroark let loose a pulse of negative energy, and Gyarados finally fell.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, which means Zoroark is the winner, so the battle goes to Draco!"

"Yes!" Draco said, coming over to Zoroark and hugging him. "You did good, friend!"

Misty came over, holding a badge case. "Congratulations, you have won at the Cerulean Gym! As proof of your victory, here is the Cascade badge!" She opened the case. Inside was a badge shaped like a drop of water, but in the middle was a gold marking, only about an inch in diameter.

"Hey, what's this? It was on the Boulder Badge I got as well." Draco queried.

"It's to show that you beat my advanced team. If you beat every gym leader's advanced team, you get to skip the preliminaries of the Pokemon League."

"Wow, okay." Draco said. Everyone was pondering this fact, but everyone was interrupted by Kai's wrist ringing.

"What? Oh yeah, those phone things we got." Kai tapped the answer call button in the middle and said "Hello?" 

"Uh, Kai?" Ross's voice came out. "You have to promise not to kill me over this…"

"Okay, what?"

"Azura and I might've gotten arrested…But we have a good reason!"

"Oh s***, what did you do now?" Kai said, walking off of the stands. Everyone followed him outside.

In the outside world, the group could see the rest of the city. At least one half was relatively fine, but on the other side, a few buildings were on fire.

"…I'm assuming that you two were the ones who set the buildings on fire?" Kai said into his wrist.

"…Yeah?" Ross's worried voice came through the speakers.

"…Fine. Where are you?"

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

*comes out*

A: Well then, I have finally written this, ignoring all the homework I have. Yay! I'm assuming the next chapter I write will come out April- WAIT YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!

A: Well, I'm done for this chapter. See you…next chapter! *evil laughing* MWAHAHAHAHAHA

*leaves, still laughing ominously*


	17. Chapter 16: Random Arson

*comes out*

A: Uh, ignore ALL STATEMENTS MADE BY ME last chapter and in the last…6…months? Well, I decided to finally write this in the time that I have…

Well, at least I'm not procrastinating any more…

A: Aaaaaand now that time is over…wow I really procrastinated this time. EH.

A: Well, review time! Well, since it gets a bit cluttered, I'm just gonna…reply? I guess. I don't know anymore, I'm just doing this cause I don't know.

To DracoDraconis55: Thanks! Huh, it seems like a common occurrence for a Zorua/Zoroark to use the Illusion Ability in battle, but I guess that's just me. My weird mind.

A: Aand that's it. Enjoy! *runs*

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

3rd person (ehhhh might as well)

The group finally tracked down a police station that seemed like it would house people who somehow set something with a waterfall on it on fire, laws of physics and practically life be damned, or set on fire.

They walked into the building to see a furious Officer Jenny. She turned and stormed towards them.

"I'm assuming you know those two in the back?" She questioned. We all nodded.

"Well, they're lucky that they avoided a jail sentence!" She thundered. "They destroyed a bit of the city, but they took down a Rocket thievery operation, and that was the only thing that stopped it from becoming so!"

Jenny led us into a side room, which opened into an interrogation room with 3 people in it. Two were clearly Ross and Azura, but one of them we didn't recognise.

He had brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a trench coat and blue jeans.

"Hey, who's that?" Minerva asked. Ross moved in front of him and said "Oh yeah, this is…" He trailed off.

"You don't know, do you?" Kai said.

"Nope." Ross replied, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Okay, my name is Jay, Jay Riles!" The person announced, causing us to all look at him.

"Well, nice to meet you Jay!" Kai replied. "So, what exactly HAPPENED?" Ross, Azura and Jay all winced.

"Well, it went something like this…" Ross started to explain. "We were run over by this group of people…"

 **TIMETRAVEL**

After being run over by that crowd, Ross and Azura got up, brushed themselves off, and followed the mob of people

Following aforementioned crowd, they soon found themselves facing a building. On the window was a sign that read "Day care, leave your Pokemon here and come back later for stronger Mons!"

"Seems suspicious, doesn't it?" Ross said.

"Yeah" Azura replied. "Let's go check it out."

They walked into the store, which was packed full of people. Some of them stood off to the sides, looking slightly uneasy. One, Ross noted, was a guy wearing a trench coat.

The counter was crowded with people, and a few people were standing behind it. One person was standing in the middle, waving his hands.

"Ok everyone, bring your Pokemon here to drop them off!" He said to crowd, prompting them to crowd around him, holding out pokeballs. Ross and Azura took this opportunity to sidle over to the trench-coat guy, who we shall refer to as Jay, even though Ross and Azura have no idea that's what his name is, because saying "trench coat guy" over and over is tiring.

"Hey, do you know what's going on?" Ross said to him, causing him to turn.

"I have no idea. It seems like they just want to run a business, but it seems a bit fishy…" Jay replied.

The trio stood in silence for a moment.

"Hey, wanna investigate?"

"Sure!"

Walking out of the shop, the three came to the back. The entrance into the shop here was a simple wooden door.

"A locked door, eh? Well, Torracat can take care of that!" Ross said, sending out the fire cat.

"Torracat, use F-"

"Ooooor we could try the door knob" Azura quickly interjected, twisting the knob and pushing the door open.

"Huh, the door knob works. Neat."

"If this thing is legit, I have no interest of being charged with arson as well."

"Probably a good idea." Jay added.

The three walked into a dark room.

"Ok, now I can use fire! Torracat, use-"

"OR we could find a light." Azura interrupted again, finding a switch and turning it on.

"Dammit, I can't use Torracat yet..." Ross trailed off as they all saw what was concealed in the room.

Cages of pokemon.

They were tons, lining the walls and in stacks on the floor. Each cage had one pokemon, but some had two or three. On the floor was a stack of different pokeball

"What is this?" Azura exclaimed.

"Some bamboozelery, that's what." Jay said.

"We have to free them!" Ross said.

"Wait, I have an idea…"

…

The owner of the "totally legal day care" walked into the back room. Instantly all of the captive pokemon began to cry out.

"Shut up, all of you, or you'll never see your trainers again!" He said angrily while walking up to one of them, a Vanillite.

"We got a good haul this time!" He said. The Vanillite responded by bursting out of the cage and pushing the owner to the floor. All of the other captives did the same, coming out of the cages and surrounding the downed person.

"W-what? How did this happen? The cages were locked!"

At this moment, Azura came out from behind a corner and Jay popped out of a box.

"Wait, where's Ross?" Azura said. At that moment the cupboard opened and Ross fell out onto the floor.

"I'm…just gonna forget that happened." Jay said.

"Ok, that hurt." Ross said, rubbing his head. At that moment, the trapped owner called out his own pokemon, a Muk, and used the distraction from it attacking the captives to escape.

"After him!" Ross shouted, and the three chased after him. Ross called out Torracat, and finally started his arson streak.

"Yeah! Take him out! More fire!" Ross shouted, sending more fire after the person who was probably now running for his life. Suddenly they heard sirens. What seemed like all of the police in Cerulean City were surrounding them with guns and growling pokemon.

"Put your hands up!" One of them shouted.

Slowly putting their hands up, Azura and Jay looked at Ross. They said in unison "We're blaming you for this."

 **TIMETRAVELAGAIN**

Kai paused for a moment, and in that moment you could see all of the disappointment and regret at Ross in his eyes. Then it was gone.

"Ok, fine. We'll get you out." He said. Officer Jenny came over with the key, and unlocked the cell, letting them out.

"Now, don't do that again, even if you're chasing Rocket people. Use a…less pyromaniac approach." She said. Ross nodded.

Leaving the police station, Azura turned to look at Jay.

"So…do you want to come along?"

"Sure, I guess. I mean, I don't have anyone to travel with, so I guess it'll be fun." He replied, ignoring the sweatdrops from everyone else.

"Uh, Azura, don't you think…we have enough people?" Draco asked.

"No." She said bluntly, causing everyone to sweatdrop again.

"At least she's honest about it. Fine, you can come." Kai said.

"Cool." He replied.

And the group, who now had too many members to count left Cerulean City.

Finally.

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

*comes out*

A: When you see a repost but it isn't a repost, it's a fanfiction chapter that's about 6 months late. And the fish isn't that good.

/ \

| ಠ_ಠ \

| _/

\ _ _/

\ _\\_/ -_/

A: As some of you guys can see, I've been spending a 'bit' of time on Reddit, and I finally finished this chapter after…6 months it seems. Sorry again for that, but school started, and, well, homework hit me in the face REALLY hard. Like, REALLY hard. Extremely hard. Then other things came in, and, well, 6 months. But I have returned…kinda. I guess. I hope this doesn't happen again, but…well…it's probably gonna. Well, until that time, see ya!

*leaves*


	18. Hiatus Notice

Hey guys, this is just a hiatus notice. Sorry I haven't been writing all that much.

Or at all…

But I have some real life commitments to attend to. So for now, I'm just gonna concentrate on writing Shadow, and maybe some of this sometimes as well. So who knows. Maybe I'll come back here soon. Maybe never. But who knows?

So thanks for waiting, and I'll see y'all later.


End file.
